Emerald in the Rough
by Chaos Blitz
Summary: A simple monotonous theft. I was getting to good. It was getting to boring. I needed some excitement. That's when I found the jewel and more importantly, that's when I met him.
1. Chapter 1

**It Started With a Heist**

A soft tap was all that was heard as I easily landed on the tiled floors.

Without missing a beat I pressed my back against the wall of the store, putting myself in the security cameras blind spot.

'For a jewellery store this place has laughable security,' I thought snidely. 'It's like they're begging to have their jewels put into more... capable hands.'

I stealthily scaled the smooth surface of the wall until I was level with the security camera. I pulled a tiny device from the side compartment of my breastplate, undid the wire connecting the camera to the security room of the store, and swapped it with the wire attached to the device.

'Three... Two... One...'

A light flashed on the device telling me that the camera was showing a continuous loop of the room.

An empty room.

I continued to do the same to the other five cameras in the room.

I sighed.

Where's the thrill?

Either these places were getting exponentially worse with security or this was becoming too easy for me.

This 'job' was becoming much too simple.

It was passing by in a blur of monotony. I felt like I was on automatic rather than actually doing something worthwhile.

The thrill of the hunt was quickly becoming extinct. The excitement of snatching jewels from their pedastals was losing its luster.

More of an obligation than a want.

I sighed as I started to pack the jewels into the pack I brought.

A gleam caught my eye as I closed the sack.

I gasped.

The gem was huge, standing on a luxurious pedastal in the back room of the store. The main attraction for sure.

'And it matches my eyes,' I thought lustfully. The gem was in a 'brilliant cut' diamond style, but it was definitely no diamond. It seemed to create its own light, as if it had some kind of energy deep inside of it.

But that would be ridiculous.

Stones reflect light, they don't create it.

I shook my head.

Why was I thinking this instead of just swiping the gem?

I swiftly yet quietly scampered over to the pedastal, removing the gem from its place atop it.

I felt so warm touching the gem.

Maybe I was wrong and it did somehow make its own energy...

I stood still to admire it in my hands for a second, it's cyan glow giving my white opera gloves a light blue hue of their own.

'Now this is what it's all about, baby!' I thought excitedly, 'this is what I've been looking for!'

I decided to leave the store. All of the other jewels in here were tame compared to this one, no matter how good they may have looked previously. No diamond in the world could compare to this one.

I walked under the air vent I entered in, jumping half of the way up and using my powerful wings to fly the rest. When I was safely in I pressed a button on the scanner that covered my the top left side of my face.

'Three... Two... One...'

My sensitive ears picked up a light popping noise.

The devices interfering with the cameras were gone just like that.

I climbed through the air vent to the roof. The same way I came into the store.

'Thanks Opus Jewllers, you have made one very satisfied customer,' I silently giggled to myself.

I pulled myself out of the air vent easily, and dropped down from the elevated entrance with no more than a light tap.

"Nice night out, isn't it?"

I jumped a bit, startled from the sudden noise. I looked around for the culprit and found a silhouette of what looked to be an athletic yet slender body with slicked back quills.

A hedgehog for sure.

"It'd be even nicer if you put those rocks back where they belong,"the male voice said confidently although it seemed a bit young... Maybe a year or two younger than me. "But I guess you're not gonna do it if I just ask you, right?"

I recovered my demeanour, giving off my own confident air to counter the kid's. "You got that right, hon. Aren't you out past you're bedtime anyway?" I kept my voice silkily flirtatious and teasing. Trying to fluster the kid into letting me leave.

He turned around and the only thing I could identify of him now were his emerald eyes."Nope," he said cheekily "This hedgehog has no bedtime."

"And this bat doesn't take orders kid."

"Who're you calling kid? You're only a year older than me, batgirl."

I dismissed the accusotory statement with a wave of my hand. "It doesn't matter kid, because in five seconds you'll never see me again."

I turned and ran the other way, ready to fly of into the night, away from the little brat.

The wind seemed to pick up for a bit before easing up again.

"No such luck, babe."

My eyes widened momentarily before going back to normal.

How did this kid get from one side of the building to the other so quickly? I didn't even take two steps and he's already there!

"Now if we're done with all this, would you be so kind as to return the jewels to the store?" The mocking tone was clear now.

I didn't like it.

"Are you sure I can't keep the jewels big boy?" My tone changing from flirtatious to outright seductive, my pose doing the same. "They're so pretty, and diamonds are a girl's best friend you know? Though I'm sure you're a close second." I purred. I was laying it on so thick, that even I could see this wasn't going to go as well as I thought.

So I poured it on even more.

I leaned foreword a bit, exposing my slightly large though still budding cleavage to his eyes. I batted my eyelashes at him, though still keeping a sultry look.

I did everything in my power to get away from him.

And it worked.

Almost.

"F-fine! You c-can keep the d-diamonds," It was almost hilarious how he tried to keep his eyes in my face instead of my chest. "All I really want is the Chaos Emerald."

'The what now?'

My confusion must have shown on my face because his lost all signs of nervousness.

'Damn I lost my edge!'

"You know, a stone about the size of a hand. Glows on its own, is a bit hot to touch."

Oh that gem.

No way he's taking that from me.

"Sorry blue boy. But that gem is staying where it belongs now, with me."

"Look, babe I need that gem, it's part of a set that's really important to me, you don't know what it can do."

"It's a rock. It sits there and looks pretty, it does nothing of importance. And did you just call me babe? I am not your 'babe', honey?"

"Well I don't know your name and batgirl's a bit too long don't you think?" He mock pondered for a second. "Yeah, I think it fits just fine."

'The nerve of this brat! Why I ought to slap him silly for being so fresh with a lady like me.'

"And you're wrong. That's not just some gem. It's a very powerful source of energy. One discharge could power the entire country for hours."

"Well that's some useful information there kid. But I'm not giving you my Chaos Emerald!" I turned away in a huff. "You said that it's part of a set so why don't you just get you're o-"

Sirens. My ears picked up sirens in the distance.

'This kid kept me here to long! I have to go now!'

"Move kid! I have to go!"

My change in tone startled him a bit but he regained his composure soon enough.

"No way babe," he said in a snarky tone,"that emerald's more powerful than you can understand. I'm not letting you keep it unsupervised!"

"I'm a grown woman! I don't need anybody to watch over me, especially not you, you glorified pincushion!"

He scoffed. "Please you're no older than fourteen."

"I don't think you understand! I have too go now!"

"What's the rush? Am I too much for you?" he winked mockingly.

'That's it! I'm so done with this kid.'

Without warning I rushed him and aimed a dangerous kick at his midsection.

It never hit.

At least not his midsection. He countred it with a kick of his own.

"Very ladylike, you should right a book on it," he remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

I aimed another kick to his head, he dodged this one by stepping back.

Right off of the roof...

I actually gasped in horror. I just seriously injured if not killed a kid. The kid could have landed on something sharp, he could be slowly dying...

Or he could be in a ball, bouncing back up, right in front of me...

I'm starting to hate this kid more and more.

"You like that move? I call it my bounce attack."

"Move kid! Who do you think you are, faking your death! Do you get off on pissing people off?"

"... Is it that time of the month for you?"

'Argh!'

'This kid is driving me insane!'

"Because I'd totally understand that. You know one time-"

He cut himself off.

Thank goodness the kid stopped talking!

"Do you hear that?" he asked. "Are those... Sirens? The police!"

I rolled my eyes. 'Oh this kid is a genius alright.'

"Come out with your hands up! If you refuse to do so, force will be used!"

'Oh gosh they're right outside the building!' The panic was evident in my voice. I haven't gotten caught since my raid six months ago.

I shuddered at the thought of what the bastards in Empire City made me do to go free...

He must have noticed my subdued state. His face lost its playful demeanour and took on a confused and concerned one.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

I didn't answer.

I just stood there frozen.

I heard him curse under his breath.

"Hey, I'm going to get you out of this. Okay?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"You don't want to turn me in?"

"I just want my emerald, I couldn't care less about the people on this island." there was a film of hate laced over his words.

"You're a strange one, blue boy." I gave him a genuine smile.

"I try to keep it interesting." he chuckled.

I heard the policemen scaling the wall. They'd be up here in no time.

"Let me hold the emerald," he ordered.

"Wha-," was he just lying before?

"I need the power boost for us to sneak by quick enough for them not too notice us."

I hesitantly gave the gem over.

It looked like it reacted to him immediately. Bolts of energy flew around his body it looked as if he was about to explode.

Without warning he picked me up bridal style.

Then he was off. Like a shot of lightning.

The scenery changed so quickly. One second we were in the city, the next in a small forest beside a cottage.

He set me down on the ground slowly. He probably knew that I was discombobulated.

I slowly got my bearings.

The trees stopped spinning and up became up again, not left like before.

"That was amazing..." I gasped.

"Thanks. That emerald increases the parameters of my abilities ten times over. At least that's what Tails told me."

"Interesting..."

"I think so." he chuckled then looked slightly more serious. "I think you should stay here for a bit."

"What?"

"The police are going to be looking high and low for their jewel thief. Mr. Battier, the shop owner, is one of the nastiest people on this island. And that's saying something. You're gonna have to lay low"

"You don't seem to like this place very much."

"I hate it." That's all no explanation, no reason, just hatred... It seemed off on this kid. It didn't fit.

"Oh..."

"My suggestion is that you leave as soon as possible," the hate was lifted from his voice. As if he forcefully pushed it to the back of his mind. "That's what me and Tails are doing."

"But how am I going to get off this island? It's not like I can just hop on a plane with all my 'merchandise'."

"Tails and I can get you off of here no problem."

"Just like that?" I was amazed.

"Yep." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "Except one thing..."

I sighed. It's never that easy. "What do you want blue boy?"

He winked at me. "I don't travel with people whose names I don't know."

I sighed in relief than shook my head, giggling a bit. "You're something else. My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can just call me Rouge." I winked back at him. "What's your name, blue?"

He flashed me a confident smile and a thumbs up, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

I'm going for it. A chaptered story it's probably not going to be very long I'm thinking around ten to fifteen chapters, but hey quality not quantity right. I hope you all enjoyed this and if you did let me know in the review section.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying Far Into the Unknown

I stayed the rest of the night at the pleasant little cottage. Sonic let me take refuge in a guest room, saying that I could easily get my stuff from wherever they were in the morning.

I was much too tired to disagree.

Though I was much too excited to sleep.

I was giddy.

I was nearly arrested tonight. Something I swore would never happen after the first time.

I shuddered.

But I'd discovered a more exciting world.

One of power. Of adventure. Almost magical in its feel.

That gem. The Chaos Emerald. Just the thought of it was enough to send a tingle up my spine.

It radiated power.

An ancient power. One that seemed older than time itself.

One that gave me the thrill I wanted, the one that I craved to replace the simplicity that robbing jewels brought into my life.

I needed to be around it.

I'd have to ask Sonic about it tomorrow.

I can't leave his side just yet.

"Looks like blue boy's going to have a woman's touch on his little journey." I giggled to myself.

With that I fell asleep.

* * *

Sonic made his way to the bedroom he temporarily shared with Tails.

It had been an interesting night for him that's for sure.

Even though they had to come back to Westside Island, they had completed their task, even came out with a little something extra.

"Or should I say someone?"

Rouge. She was an interesting character for sure.

"Self-assured, flirtatious, impatient." I chuckled to myself. "Reminds me of a dashing blue hedgehog I know."

There's something about her though. Like she wasn't showing all the cards that she was holding," pondered Sonic. "Just the ones that'll win her the poker game."

I can't deny it though, she is someone I'd like to have around at least for the rest of this adventure."

"I'll have to run it by Tails first." He yawned. "In the morning."

* * *

The sun seemed to beam straight through the window, right into my eyes.

"Aww crap... damn sun." I groaned groggily.

'Really, why are there no blinds in this place?'

I got up slowly. Wincing as my barely covered feet made contact with the cold wood floor.

I made my way to the bathroom nonetheless. Walking as though I was wearing the highest heels to avoid getting cold feet.

I washed my face many times over. I was stalling and I know it. I was a bit nervous to ask Sonic if I could stay with him.

I need a break from simply robbing jewellery stores. I need an adventure and something tells me that with Sonic, I'll get more than I bargained for.

I'll get the thrill I needed and then some.

I steeled my resolve.

I've made up my mind.

With my head held high I walked out of the bathroom.

And right into a tiny orange ball of cuteness!

The little fox looked a little shocked to see me. Understandably so. Seeing a strange girl in his territory without prior warning would be quite scary, especially for a five-year old.

"He-hello miss... What are you doin' here?"

I crouched down to his eye level and spoke lightly. "Hey sweetie. You must be Tails, right?" He nodded. "Sonic's told me a lot about you, like how smart you are. He let me stay over last night, is that okay?"

He nodded, blushing from the compliment. I smiled at him before getting up and leaving the bathroom for the kid to use.

"Cute kid, huh?"

I jumped before I realised that it was Sonic.

'Just the hedgehog I wanted to talk to...'

"We gotta stop meeting like this blue boy."

"You should keep your guard up Rouge."

"Duly noted." I waved his claim off, "Look, I've got something to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Would you mind if I travelled with you and Tails?"

That seemed to shock him a bit. Maybe it was a bad idea... What twelve-year-old wants to travel with a girl all the time?

"Look, never mind," I looked away from him, "It was a stupid question just forget I said an-"

"Sure." My head shot up, "I'd be happy to have you along for the ride!"

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Sonic." 'You have no idea how much this means to me.'

"No problem!" He gave me a quick wink and a thumbs up.

"Does this mean that the nice lady is gonna be staying with us?" The question came from a meek voice behind me.

In a second Sonic was at the fox cub's side. "Yeah it does little buddy. It means Rouge is going to help us find more Chaos Emeralds on our adventure." He then winked at him,"It also means that you're going to have another friend."

That seemed to spark the child's interest in the same way a common diamond use to spark mine.

He looked at me with a scrutinising gaze only a child could pull off. "You really wanna be my friend, miss Rouge lady?"

"Of course I would cutie." I cooed at him. "I'd be happy to be friends with a sweetheart like you."

The smile on his face was instantaneous. He ran over and gave me a hug, catching me by surprise, so I staggered a bit and fell on my butt. I returned the hug though gripping him just as tight as he was gripping me.

He giggled cutely and let go of me, running back to Sonic.

"Sonic, it's okay if the pretty lady stays with us." He said in a childish whisper, in other words I heard it perfectly.

"I knew you'd like her little bro," he smiled at me sincerely.

I gave him a smile back.

"Go check the Tornado Tails, okay? We're leaving after breakfast."

"Okay Sonic!" The little cub hustled to what I assumed was the garage, his two tails flinging wildly.

'Wait, what?'

The shock must have registered on my face because Sonic spoke up. "You noticed them, huh?"

I nodded, dumbstruck.

"It doesn't change who he is, you know? He's a better person for it."

"I know." I said quietly. "It's just… surprising that's all."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "But then again so is a supersonic hedgehog or a teenage jewel thief. His difference is just more…noticeable."

"I understand."

"Good to hear." He turned around and started walking away presumably to the kitchen."I'm going to start breakfast. Anything special about your diet?"

"No meat please, it doesn't agree with me."

"Sure." He consented. "I think you should go get anything you need to bring with you. We're leaving right after breakfast."

I nodded and left the cottage.

* * *

It took me fifty minutes to fly to my hotel room and back. All I had packed were a small bag full of essentials and a different body suit.

A lady has to have variety in her wardrobe after all.

By the time I made it back, the boys had already finished breakfast and were outside inspecting a red plane. The one they dubbed the 'Tornado'.

Sonic noticed me, gave me a short wave and pointed to a plate on one of the cottage's outdoor tables.

I thanked him and hurried to finish my food. I had a feeling they were just checking the plane to occupy themselves. Luckily the meal was quick, a couple of slices of toast with a variety of fruit.

I finished the meal in five minutes and went inside to change into the second suit, a formfitting purple and pink number that had a bit more protection to it than the other one.

Finally I made it outside ready to go. Sonic, apparently had given up the façade of working on the plane and was tapping his foot impatiently. Tails was a bit more patient, reading a book about from what I could tell aerodynamics.

I giggled at the scene.

"Did I keep you waiting boys?" I purred.

"You can say that." Sonic replied before looking me over. "You really had to change outfits?"

"A lady always has to look her best hon." I winked at him.

"Yeah, Right." He rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now Sonic? Huh? Can we? I wanna fly the Tornado!" the adorable fox piped up, looking at Sonic with eager eyes.

"Yeah buddy, we're good to go." Sonic flashed him a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Tails jumped into the pilot's seat of the plane. Flicking switches and the like until the plane's engine started up, the propellers whirling at the front.

"Wait, he's our pilot?" I asked incredulously. This was a little bizarre.

"Yup," was Sonic's simple reply. "The kid's a real ace."

"But he's five."

"He's a genius." Sonic corrected, "probably smarter now than I'll be in a hundred years."

"Nuh uh Sonic," Tails piped up again, "you're the coolest ever! You know everything!"

"Not quite everything lil buddy." he gave him a quick wink. "Is the Tornado ready to take off?"

"Yup! We're good to go!"

"That's way past cool Tails!" He said before turning to me. "Hop in Rouge."

I complied and hopped in the biplane. I noticed something odd though.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"There are only two seats."

"Yeah. So?"

"Where are you going to sit?"

"I'm not sitting, it's too boring for me." He gave a wave of his hand to dismiss it. Before I could ask another question, however, he hopped on the wing of the plane. "This is where the fun is!"

"You're crazy!"

"I know," he shrugged before addressing Tails, "Let's go buddy."

"Roger that Sonic!"

The engine purred louder as the plane started to take off. It gained momentum steadily until Tails pulled back on the steering wheel making the plane lift.

We barely passed the tips of the trees on our exit of the forest. The cottage becoming smaller and smaller until it was indistinguishable. The city just a cluster of greys and browns.

Soon enough the island was behind us. We were on an adventure now.

Sonic let out a loud whistle, just for the heck of it, and I found myself laughing harder than I had in weeks. Tails gave a short but light-hearted cheer of excitement.

We were probably the most unorthodox group to ever grace the skies, but that didn't matter because we were loving it.

The thrill was back in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Air Force

I take back anything I said about Tails being a bad pilot.

He flew this plane like a dream. Sonic didn't even have to try to keep his footing on the plane's wings. The ride was that smooth.

But while that was all fine and dandy it begged a question too be asked.

"Where are we going anyways?"

Sonic looked back at me and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I... I really have no idea!"

The expression on my face must have been priceless.

"What do you mean you don't know!" I shrieked at him. "How could you be so irresponsible when your travelling like this? It's mind-boggling! It's-"

A meek voice cut off my livid rant.

"Miss Rouge, are you okay?" The voice was of course Tails'.

"I'm fine sweetie," I hid my rage when talking to the fox cub, but my eyes narrowed at Sonic when I spoke the next sentence, "but in a few seconds Sonic might not be."

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot!"

"I am not!"

"Yeah he's not!" Tails defended. "I know exactly where we're going so he doesn't have too!"

I simmered down a bit, merely annoyed instead of boiling mad.

"You couldn't just tell me that to begin with?" My question was directed to the blue hedgehog.

"You never gave me a chance!" He replied defensively.

"Ya huh," Tails agreed,"You just got really mad at him and started yelling really loud with your angry face on!" He changed his expression to one that was probably supposed to be angry, but really he just appeared to be constipated. He dropped the expression after a few seconds and started giggling."It was funny!"

His antics put a smile on my face as I tried not to laugh. "I'm sure it was," I said lightheartedly. "So where are we heading?"

Tails pointed forward while turning to face me. "We're going that way. The emeralds we have are telling us another one is over there." He turned to Sonic."That's west, right Sonic?"

"That's right bud." He nodded in consent. "You're getting a lot better at your directions."

Tails pumped his fist in celebration.

But then I remembered something.

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys but there's no land in that direction. At least not for a long time. Maybe your radar's malfunctioning."

"Nope." Sonic denied immediately. "Tails and I checked it this morning. With both emeralds. It's working perfectly."

"If you say so..." my ears than registered what he said. "Both emeralds?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He turned to Tails. "Hey bud show her the other emerald."

Tails pushed a button exposing a keypad, he quickly typed in the code and suddenly from beside the keypad a compartment revealed itself. Two of the seven slots were occupied by the powerful gems.

The second slot held the cyan Chaos Emerald, the one from the jewellery store. The first compartment held a red one that shone just as brightly as its counterpart.

"Wow..." It was as if I was seeing them for the first time. My memory could not do their brilliance justice.

"I know, they're really pretty, right miss Rouge?" Tails piped up.

"Yeah, they are."

"They're really powerful too bud," Sonic started, "That's why we're getting them. To make sure no one bad gets to them first."

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Tails nodded excitedly, closing the gem compartment."We're like superheroes!"

Sonic laughed at the kid's antics and I couldn't hold in a giggle."That's right Tails. We're the best team of heroes to ever grace the sky!" I encouraged. "Not to mention the most beautiful."

Sonic rolled his eyes playfully, "The most modest too."

"You're one to talk blue boy." I purred.

"Guys," Tails interrupted. "Superheroes beat up bad guys right?"

"That's right big guy."

"Are those guys bad guys?" Tails pointed forward.

"Are which guys bad-" Sonic started and then we both saw the horde of robots coming toward us.

And they didn't look like plane-to-plane salesmen...

"Crap!" We exclaimed simultaneously.

"Tails get the plane in attack mode!"

"Roger Sonic!"

I heard a banging noise and just like that two sets of guns appeared on the plane's wings.

"Wait we're going after these guys?" I exclaimed.

"We don't have much of a choice!" Sonic shouted. "They're coming right at us!"

Just like that the first shot was fired from one of the enemy's cannons.

Tails dodged expertly.

"Attack Tails!" Sonic ordered.

"You betcha!"

Just like that all four guns were firing bullets at the bots that approached us.

The guns took out a decent chunk of the bots but there were dozens more.

They upped their fire power, the front two lines of bots letting loose their cannons.

Tails was not flustered in the least though. He kept dodging and firing at the attacking bots slowly putting a dent in their force.

"Tails! Use the Lock-on cannon!" Sonic commanded.

Tails nodded and flipped a switch and a scope popped out of the plane's dashboard.

Tails than started flying wildly, Sonic stayed calm though, moving his body with the plane's movements, keeping his body steady.

"Move in closer!"

Tails obeyed and the plane surged forward through the cluster of the multicoloured robots.

We were under heavier fire than before, now that we were in the eye of the hurricane, so to speak. A few bullets even grazed our wings.

Then Sonic jumped off the wing.

"What's he doing?" I asked, shocked.

Tails replied with a calm, "Watch."

I turned my attention back to the horde of robots around us.

It appeared to be significantly smaller now than before.

How did that happen?

The answer appeared right in front of me in the form of a blue blur jumping from robot to robot.

Sonic was destroying the robots.

It was amazing watching him go. He climbed the tower of robots, using them as stepping stones, until he reached the top.

"Tails Now!" He shouted

Tails pushed a button and all of a sudden, dozens of laser blasts launched out of the guns on our wings.

The robots had no way to defend themselves from the onslaught. What used to be a huge army was now down to about twenty robots.

The sky was now darkened with smoke clouds from the destroyed bots. Tails quickly left the centre of the smokescreen and patiently waited.

"What about the other robots?"

"Sonic's got them," was the sure response.

Sure enough I saw a blue lights surrounding the top of the smokescreen.

"Ready?"

"Ready Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Go!"

The smoke screen suddenly got bigger. Explosions rang throughout the air.

It was pure madness!

All of a sudden Sonic was on top of the plane's wings again. Like he was there the whole time.

He turned toward the two of us. Tails with a huge grin on his face, me looking shocked.

"That was awesome Sonic!" He exclaimed. You ripped those guys to shreds! You were like boom! Bam! Zip! Kapow!"

Sonic laughed with him and gave him a thumbs up. "You were great too Lil Bro! You fought like a real ace!"

"Was I way past cool, Sonic?"

"You were way past way past cool Tails!"

Tails got the largest grin on his face. Like he just got told that he'd have three birthdays this year. He turned to me.

"Did you hear that Rouge? I was way past way past cool!" He beamed.

"You sure were kiddo." I smiled at him before turning to Sonic. "What was that all about?"

Sonic's face turned a bit more serious but held a casual smirk on his face. "I don't know but now they know that they're no match for us!" He gave me a wink."How'd you like the show?"

"It was amazing!" I couldn't hide my excitement. "Both of you were so calm and in sync." I let out a sigh. "I wish I got too join in."

"Don't worry miss Rouge!" Tails piped up. "You'll get to join in next time for sure!"

"After some training of course." Sonic added.

"I can't wait." I said genuinely excited. I turned to Tails. "Where's that radar of yours pointing us now sweetie?"

Tails blushed a bit before pointing to the right. "It's over there. To the east." His faced scrunched up in confusion. "But it's weird. There's no land there but something's moving towards us. And when it moves the emerald moves on the radar."

"It must be a ship or something." Sonic said. "Maybe it got mixed in with some cargo."

"Maybe..." My gut was telling me that it was a little bit worse than that though.

'My first fight might come sooner than we thought.'

"Let's go Tails."

"Alright Sonic."

He turned the plane around and blasted off to the east.

We were quiet for the duration of the trip. We were content from our victory.

We reached the emeralds coordinates in about twenty minutes. But as we expected there was nothing there. Not an island, not a boat.

Nothing.

"Well that's weird." Sonic scratched his head.

Me and Tails nodded in agreement.

"Yup there's nothing here. And unless the emerald's at the bottom of the ocean your radar was wrong." I stated.

Sonic looked spooked for a second before somewhat regaining his composure.

"Yeah... right... in the ocean..."

"Nope Sonic it can't be in there my radar can't go that deep!"

Sonic actually looked relieved for a second before masking it with confusion.

"But then... Where's the emerald?"

A sudden dark cloud covered the ocean above us.

"What is that?" Asked Tails.

"Probably a cloud, maybe a plane passing by or-"

"A huge fighter ship." I cut off Sonic's rambling.

"No way Rouge, that's crazy!"

"Uh... Sonic?" Tails voice piped up meekly. "Look up."

Sonic looked up and he yelped in shock.

There it was in all its glory. A humongous red, black, and yellow ship. It covered the sky. Blacking out the sun from our view. It had more menacing guns on it than the horde of robots had.

"What is that?" I asked meekly.

"I don't know." Sonic replied, "but I have a bad feeling that the Emerald is on board that ship."


	4. Chapter 4

Crack the Shell, Get the Gem

Author's Note: This story introduces a Archie Comics Sonic character. I just want you to know that this story does not take place in that continuity, I just like some of the characters.

Enjoy

* * *

'Just when I think highly of you...' I thought snidely, 'you have to go and ruin it.'

We were going to infiltrate the battleship.

I asked for excitement, but not like this.

Not with my life on the line...

I swallowed my fear though. There was no turning back now.

"So how are we going to get the emerald? Knock on the door and ask real nice?" I asked, slightly miffed at the turn of events.

"Nope that's plan B." Came the smart ass remark. "Plan A is that you steal the Chaos Emerald while me and Tails cover you."

"That's not a plan!" I shrieked outraged. "That's barely an idea! How long did it take for you too think of that one? Five seconds?"

"Yup."

Him keeping his cool was driving me insane.

"I don't know about you hedgehog," I said lowly, threateningly."I don't know about you, but I like living!"

"I do too so I guess you'd better get that emerald quickly."

I was about to tell him off further when I suddenly heard gunshots fire off, bullets colliding with something metal sounding.

Our wings.

Looking up, I saw that they were the same ones that were attacking us earlier. Their appearance was so gaudy it was unforgettable.

They ranged from bright red to silver. Their round bodies all looked to be made the of same materials meaning that the colour scheme was a code or something. Their wings weren't as sleek as one would think to be coming out of a ship, but that was probably for maneuverability as opposed to speed.

"Tails get us as close as possible." Sonic ordered, "Rouge take your seatbelt off."

"Okay Sonic!" Came the enthusiastic reply from Tails.

It was too late to back out now so I really had no choice but to consent with the hedgehog.

I wasn't going to like it though.

As soon as my seatbelt was off, so was Tails. The plane picked up major speed, pushing me back into my seat, as it approached the flying fortress.

The bullets were still firing at us but we were prepared this time. Tails was firing back at the bots destroying them and making a hole for us to fly through. The robots wasted no time trying to patch up the gap but Tails kept shooting away. He just kept shooting.

With a mob this big it was near impossible to miss, especially for someone as accurate as the fox cub.

While all of this was happening Sonic was calm. He got ready for the upcoming battle. Grabbing a small belt from Tails' hand. Stretching while looking straight at the fleet of robots.

How could he be like that at a time like this? This is no doubt his first time going against an army this large.

And he was confident.

The small smirk on his face wastage indicator of that. As if it was telling the battleship itself: "Is this all you got big guy?" It was vexing when I compared him to myself.

I was worried, fumbling with the knapsack I brought for my gear, I even put my scanner on upside down.

'How did he do it?'

I was the professional jewel thief! I was the one who had to evade the cops on a regular basis! He was just some random daredevil kid with his little sidekick!

I turned to Tails.

He was just as confident as his 'big brother'!

He was five!

What made them tick?

How can they look death in the face and stay so calm?

It was chaos!

I looked to the front of the plane. Where the hidden compartment would be.

Maybe that's why the gems, the Chaos Emeralds reacted to Sonic so easily.

He was chaos.

His voice shattered my thoughts.

"Rouge we're jumping on to the plane! Get ready!" He held his hand was stretched out towards me, to help me up to the wing of the plane.

I grabbed it and pulled myself up, I kept holding his hand to balance myself.

"Ready?" Sonic's voice rang out above all the commotion around us.

"Ready Sonic!"

I took a deep breath and took hold of his hand. I looked over to him, gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"Ready."

He nodded back.

"Let's do it to it then!"

With that we jumped.

Tails zoomed past us in the Tornado, firing at any bot that got close to shoot at us.

Sonic and I fell freely all the way down to the battleship. When we got close enough to the ship I spread my wings, slowing my descent.

Sonic wasn't so careful.

Not that he had a choice being without wings.

He curled his body into a ball, accelerating right into the ships hull, creating a huge hole right where he landed.

I entered through the hole he made, landing beside him.

"Now that's how you make an entrance!" He cheered.

"It isn't how you sneak into someplace though!" I scolded. "What if someone heard you!"

"Aww come on nobody heard anyth-"

Just as he said that a round orange coloured robot walked by the room we were in. Presumably to check on the noise.

Followed by about a dozen more bots.

"You were saying?" I growled.

He had the tact to act sheepish. With a nervous chuckle his only reply was: "... My bad..."

'Damn straight your bad!'

On the outside however I just gave him a cool glare.

Without warning I charged at the group of bots.

I needed to blow off some steam and these were just the punching bags I needed.

I gave a devastating kick to the closest ones midsection.

The steel tips on my heeled boots cut through it easily.

I took out another one before Sonic noticed I'd started without him. He immediately jumped into the battle.

If you could call it that.

These bots were so weak and easy to take out it was underwhelming for the large ship.

Not that I was complaining.

Sonic and I made short work of our welcome crew and he turned to me.

"See it didn't turn out that badly, right?"

I turned away in a small huff. "Next time we do the sneaking my way." I shot a glare back at him, "You got that blue boy?"

"Yes'm!"

With that we walked down the hall, me in the lead, sneaking around the battleship until we found an empty room.

A large storage area.

In the room we checked around for anything we could use or any information on the ship.

Nothing.

I turned on the scanner looking for high energy signals in the area, simultaneously downloading a small map on the device.

"What do you see?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm picking up a large energy reading on my scanner." I started, "probably the Chaos Emerald. Looks like you and Tails were right."

He grunted in acknowledgement. "Okay here's what we're going to do. I want you to go to the room with the Chaos Emerald." He patted the compartment on the belt he had put on. I" have something to do in the control room. I'll be as quick as I can and I'll create a diversion for you. We'll meet up where we started, okay?"

"Sounds good."

He nodded and he was off like a shot. He was being completely reckless drawing attention to the southeast corridor of the ship.

I needed to travel the southwest.

I ran as fast as I could to what was labeled on the map as a testing lab.

I ran through most of the route without interruption but a group of robots were in front of me, facing away fortunately.

I jumped up to the ceiling of the corridor and stealthily climbed above them. Reaching into one of the compartments in my suit I pulled out a heart shaped bomb.

I dropped it in the middle of the group, and continued to crawl forward. I waited until I heard the small 'bang' of the E.M.P. bomb and the subsequent sound of the robots hitting the floor before I dropped back down continuing my hunt for the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Sonic was having the time of his life.

The bots he lured into chasing him, about forty in all, were now surrounding him one room away from the control room, ready to subdue their uninvited guest.

Just like he wanted.

"Alright, time to party!"

He cracked his knuckles before a bot clambered its way to him.

It didn't get halfway before it was met with a spin dash right through its center.

This started a trend for the robots. They all started to attack Sonic, trying to overwhelm him before he could recover.

Sonic tore through them easily.

With one approaching from the front and two from behind, he did a sweep kick to trip them all before kicking them into other bots in the group.

He jumped forward punching one in the core before leaping on top of the next one, kicking its head into the core of another bot, and two more behind it.

He rolled into a ball, revving up before spinning around in countless circles, creating a whirlwind in the center of the room. The closer bots were all dragged in to it colliding with each other exploding in the process.

Sonic hid behind the smokescreen the exploding boys created, biding his time until the remaining half of the robots started their own attack.

When none of them moved he smirked.

"What's the matter you sorry excuse for scrap parts? Scared of little ol' me?"

They still didn't move.

"Okay you guys won't lead, I will!" He crouched down before leaping at the nearest bot.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

I'd made it to the testing lab doors unopposed for the most part. Though I did have to drop a few more E.M.P. bombs.

I even had to take one out myself!

I opened the door to find another room leading to a code protected door. 'Most likely leading to the lab and the Chaos Emerald' I thought.

I reached into another compartment on my body suit to find a audio-visual jammer.

"Sorry buddy, I don't give free shows." I thought coyly.

I tossed the jammer into the room and counted down.

'Three... Two...'

I heard the sizzling of the cameras being fried from the inside.

I walked into the room straight to the keypad, pulling a wire from my scanner and opening up the keypad before meshing the output wires with the wire from my scanner.

Numbers scrolled down the green screen of my device, bypassing the code with ease.

The door gave a slight 'ping' and I walked into the room. It resembled a octagonal warehouse except for a single tube on the rightmost wall.

'That must be where it is!' I thought excitedly, rushing for the tube.

The tube was again pass-code protected but it was no problem for my scanner to hack through.

Another ding and the tube began to lift up.

When it reached the high enough a yellow gleam was revealed on the inside.

The Chaos Emerald in all its glory.

I quickly snatched the gem before running out the room, back to where Sonic and I entered the ship from.

"Hopefully blue boy's there by now."

* * *

Sonic reached into his belt compartment picking out a small yellow device.

He flipped it open, automatically turning it on as a female avatar appeared on the screen.

"Hello Sonic," came the soothing voice. How can I help you?"

"Hey Nicole, do you think you can collect all the data that this computer has on the topic of the ship and it's owner?" Asked Sonic.

"Certainly Sonic. I'll send all the results to the Tornado's main computer."

"That's great!" Sonic cheered, "can you do it wirelessly?"

"I'd need to establish a connection first."

"Done and done."

Sonic pulled out the retractable cord from Nicole's casing and plugged it into the large computer in front of him.

Accessing computer database," droned Nicole, "User Name: Julian. Password: Grandfather. Connection established. Copying data on ship 'Egg Carrier', and owner Dr. Ivo Robotnick. Feel free to disconnect Sonic."

"Cool," Sonic replied. "How long will it take for you to copy all the data?"

"Estimated time: 90 seconds."

"Good it's time to juice out of here then."

With that Sonic blasted off towards the entrance that he made in the ship, bypassing heaps of scrap metal on the way.

* * *

I made it there at the same time Sonic did, ready to get off of this ship.

"You done?" Sonic asked.

I winked at him and flashed the emerald.

"Easily," I purred, "You?"

"Easily," he winked as he said it. "Now let's book it!"

We leaped up through the hole, back on to the deck of the ship.

"Where's Tails?" I asked, I turned around to see Sonic toying with a small computer. "What's that?"

He ignored the question and looked up."Here comes Tails, come on!"

Just as he said it the familiar red plane came in from the side, the small pilot looking tired but proud.

"Come on guys." Tails piped up," let's get out of here!"

Sonic gave a hearty laugh and I giggled a bit as I hopped into my seat.

"You had fun Lil bro?"

Tails beamed at him. "Yup but I don't think those bots did!"

"I'm sure they didn't." I said excitedly.

"Let's push off, Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Roger that Sonic!"

The plane picked up momentum until it reached the edge of the battle ship, then it flew off to the south, leaving it behind.

'Hopefully forever,' I thought.

"Did you guys get the emerald?" Tails asked after we were a ways away from the battle zone.

"Was there any doubt little buddy?" He nodded to me as a signal to take out the emerald.

Tails took it into his hands admiring it for a second before opening the hidden section, placing the Chaos Emerald with its brothers.

"Well guys," Sonic piped up in the middle of a content silence. "It's been a long day and I'm about ready to crash. Let's see if we can find somewhere to set up camp."

"There's a settlement on an island not to far from here Sonic!"

"Head there hopefully they'll house us for the night." Sonic smirked pointedly at me,"It's either that or roughin' it."

My face paled beyond its usual white colour. "There's no way you're getting me to camp Hedgehog! No way!"

Sonic's laughter could be heard for miles.


	5. Chapter 5

Sugah

Sonic hopped off of the plane as soon as it was above good old terra-firma.

Tails expertly landed on the golden sand of the beach. He reached under the seat and pulled out a backpack embroidered with what looked to be an image of his two tails on it, before jumping out of the plane.

I grabbed my black backpack with a purple heart on it before following suit.

"Tails don't forget the emeralds!" Sonic exclaimed,"put them in my bag for safe keeping."

"Okay Sonic," the fox cub scampered back inside the plane, and quickly did as he was told.

He returned with a blue backpack with a tornado insignia.

"Thanks bud." Sonic said as he took the backpack. He turned toward the forest leading to the centre of the island."Let's go."

We started our trek through the humid forest. The view was the same no matter how far we travelled. It's like time stopped and we were walking in place forever.

I let my feelings be known for the whole hike.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "How long have we been walking for? It's so hot in this place! Who would live here? Especially when it's so bad for your complexion. And hair! My hair is losing its natural shine and bounce! Are you two listening to m- Ow!"

A tree branch just hit me.

I turned to Sonic who was glaring at me.

"Will you be quiet? This trip is tiring enough without your whining. And for the record your hair looks fine."

I didn't know whether to chew him out or thank him for the backhanded compliment.

So I settled with pouting and giving him dirty looks.

The rest of the walk in this stupid forest was silent.

Until I caught a glimpse of a large clearing.

One with small buildings.

"Yes! Civilisation!" I shouted happily.

"Finally," Sonic breathed. "All that walking was boring."

"Do you think they'll have someplace for us to stay Sonic?" Tails piped up.

"I hope so bud." Sonic replied, "I am not going back into that forest."

"Of course we have places for y'all to stay the night. We don't get many visitors round these parts but we've always got a place for 'em." We turned our heads to the voice that spoke, spotting a young female rabbit. She winked at the boys, "especially ones as cute as you."

I was about to tell the floozy that her help was not needed, when Sonic intervened.

"You're too kind gorgeous," he said, wrapping his arm around her exposed shoulder,"Do you really think you can help us out? If you're not too busy of course."

"Why, it would be my pleasure, sugah." She took the brown cowboy hat in her hand and put it on her head, covering the top of her long lustrous hair."Let's go. Try to keep up now!"

Sonic chuckled lightly at the irony of the statement. "Whatever you say miss..."

She turned her head back to us... to Sonic,"Mah friends call me Bunnie." She gave him a quick smile, "I guess that means you can too sugah. What's your name?"

'Ugh this is disgusting to watch!' I thought, 'She's throwing herself at him! And he's eating it up! Have some control for goddess sake!'

He gave a quick wink and thumbs up. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

I grunted to get their attention.

Sonic jumped a bit. Turning to meet my irritated glare and Tails' bewildered stare.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this is Tails and Rouge." He introduced, half-heatedly.

"Hi there!" She approached Tails with a friendly smile on her face. "You're a real cutie!"

Tails started blushing and looking at his feet, "Thank you ma'am..."

The cowgirl squealed. Cutely, I suppose.

"And shy too! You're just adorable darlin'," she cooed. She turned to me.

' If this bitch says one thing that rubs me the wrong way...'

"You must be Rouge. Nice to meet you darlin'." She held out a hand to greet me.

I took it reluctantly.

Was it really a pleasantry of it wasn't at all pleasant?

I gave her hand a short hard squeeze.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Bunnie," I forced out, trying to sound pleasant.

The belle looked at me with her mouth smiling but her eyes narrowed.

The tension was thick.

"Ladies can we go now? I want to have some dinner before bed, I'm starving!"

'Not as thick as Sonic's skull...'

Bunnie turned back toward Sonic her face the epitome of hospitality.

"Sure sugah, I'll show you folk to the inn."

With that she took the lead, walking into the town.

The town was very rustic, very quaint nothing like the modern towns I was used to.

It was very calming after my first encounter with the cowgirl.

Or at least it would be if that slut bunny wasn't draped all over Sonic like a jacket.

Tails was in front of me looking confused at the situation, trying to avoid looking in their direction.

Much the opposite of me who was glaring at their interlocked arms.

It was pure bliss when we reached the inn. It was all wood making it look very quaint like the rest of the town, though it did look to be in a bit better shape than the rest of the homes here.

"Here y'all are. The town inn." She held the door open for us to enter. It ain't much but it's the second sweetest thing here."

"Then you must be the sweetest," Sonic flirted.

"Oh mah stars," Bunnie drawled."You are a charmer aren't you darlin'?"

"Let's just say, I know how to treat a girl." Sonic winked at her.

"I can see that." The cowgirl cooed.

"I wish I couldn't..." I muttered under my breath.

"Sonic," Tails piped up, his voice having a slight whine to it. "I'm hungry."

Hearing his little brother whine snapped Sonic out of his daze. "What do you want to eat buddy?"

"Mint candy!" exclaimed Tails.

"You have to eat more than that bud," Sonic insisted, "You'll get some for dessert though."

Tails cheered as Sonic turned to Bunnie, "Where do you think is the best place to eat around here?"

"Definitely the Cookhouse Saloon," Bunnie answered. "Best hotdogs on the whole island!"

"Hotdogs you say?" Sonic was almost salivating, and for the first time it wasn't because of the slutty belle. "Does that menu include chilli dogs, by any chance?"

"Sure does sugah. World famous too"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" The speed demon exclaimed.

The flirtatious rabbit giggled. "Let a girl get her jacket sugah. It might get a bit cold tonight." She walked over to the innkeepers desk, walking around it and pulling a key from her tight light purple jeans.

'She works here too!' I thought incredulously.

She came back out with a jacket matching her hat, with a few tassels on the bottom hem. She put it on, covering what her pink tube top failed too.

Which was a lot.

"Ready when you are!" She said cheerfully.

"Cool let's go."

Bunnie took the lead again, leading us someways into the town square. She turned into a red wooden building.

"Hey Ricky!" She called as we entered. "Put a dozen of those famous hotdogs on the barbecue, and some chilli in the pot!"

"Sure thing!" A voice called from the kitchen. "They'll be ready in fifteen!"

"Um..." I interrupted, " I can't eat meat, so..."

"I heard ya darlin'." Bunnie said, "Toss some salad too!"

"I gotcha!"

"Much obliged!" Bunnie drawled. She turned to us, "Y'all can have a seat. We'll be gettin our food soon enough."

I expected Sonic to be put out by having to wait for his food. He was very impatient.

How wrong I was.

He spent the entire time flirting with the cowgirl, leaving me with no one to talk to.

Tails didn't seem to mind, however. He was waiting eagerly for the meal. More likely the dessert portion.

And the floozy paid us no attention! All she was doing was batting her eyes at Sonic as he told her exaggerated stories, and giggling at his terrible jokes.

It was sickening...

And hurtful.

I know Tails couldn't see it, but having Sonic ignore us like that hurt. Sure he turned to us for input sometimes but we weren't really part of the conversation.

We were his friends, for no matter how short amount of time. We deserved to be treated better than that.

I was relieved when our food came out, delighted as well. The salad did look well made, and so did the bread sticks that came with it.

"Wow do these look good!" Sonic exclaimed already taking a pouring a load of chilli on a hotdog.

"I told you sugah, world famous!" Bunnie said with a wink.

"I'm glad I listened! How do you like 'em Tails?"

Tails was already a quarter through a hotdog covered in the basic ketchup and mustard.

"They taste really good Sonic!" He said, his mouth semi-full with hotdog.

"Whoa! What did I tell you about talking with your mouth open? Ladies don't dig that!"

"But Sonic!" Tails whined, "You do it all the ti-"

Sonic zoomed over to cover Tails' mouth. He sheepishly looked at me and Bunnie, who was giggling. "Kids say the darnedest things, don't they?" He let out a nervous chuckle.

'Busted.' I thought, smirking slightly.

The rest of the dinner went ahead smoothly, well as smoothly as being ignored the whole time could be...

Tails was the happiest as we left. He really enjoyed that mint chocolate cake that Bunnie special ordered, I did too.

'Maybe she isn't all that bad... Not good but tolerable.'

We made it back to the inn quietly, calmly. Bunnie and Sonic weren't even flirting.

Though they were still interlocked at the elbows.

But I pretended I didn't notice that.

We went inside the inn, Bunnie led us to the check inn desk where she put her jacket down.

"How many rooms do y'all need?" Sonic was about to answer when I cut him off.

"Two would be nice, attached if you can." I asked plainly, "You can do that can't you?"

"Of course I can," was the cowgirls response. "Like I said, we don't get much visitors round these parts, so there's always a ton of room."

She handed out our keys, one to Sonic one to me. I took them and walked upstairs. Taking hold of Sonic's hand as I passed him. "Let's go hon," I cooed, "I'm tired. It's been a long day."

Sonic seemed taken aback by my attitude shift and somewhat dazedly called for Tails who was exploring the lobby.

I turned back to Bunnie and gave her a smirk. She was seething.

* * *

'I enjoyed that way too much.' I thought when I was in my room. I'd changed into my pyjamas, a black tankini top with a pair of matching cotton pants.

Now that I wasn't fighting for my life or seething at some slut, I was really tired. I was physically and mentally exhausted and needed my beauty sleep.

'Then tomorrow we can pull out nice and early and leave this town and that floozy behind.' I thought as I tucked myself under the cream covers.

I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I learned something while writing this.

Writing as a female perspective as a guy is hard! Especially in regular situations. But I gave it my best shot. Though it is a bit rushed at the end.

Well tell me what you think of Bunnie, She's my faviourite Archie Sonic exclusive character so I hope I wrote her at least decently.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Help Me...

"Nicole." Sonic started, "bring up information on the 'Egg Carrier'.

"Of course Sonic." Came the demi-robotic voice of the intelligence program.

"How long will it take?"

"Estimated time: fifteen minutes."

"That long!" Sonic yelped. "How much information is on that file?"

"I was able to access one hundred-twelve terabytes of information from the Egg Carrier's super computer. There were still files that not even I could get access to." Nicole replied in her monotone voice.

Sonic gave out a whistle, but was cut off before he could speak.

"How much!" Tails nearly shrieked.

"Hey lil bro."Sonic greeted. "Have you finished getting ready for bed?"

"Yuh huh!" Tails nodded as he walked over to where Sonic was sitting. "What are you guys doin'? And how did the computer have so much RAM."

"I really have no idea bud, but here's the scary thing," Sonic paused,"That wasn't the only super computer on the ship. Or even in the room! There were three other rooms with large computers in them and each room had three to five of them!

"And it only took most of the memory on one to fill up both Nicole's memory and the Tornado's?" Asked Tails meekly.

"That's right." Sonic said his face seemed serious. A look not associated with the hedgehog.

"Wow..." Tails was in shock."What are we going to do Sonic?"

"The only thing we can do. Find out all we can on the ship's owner." Sonic answered. He turned to Nicole. "Bring up any information regarding the owner of that ship."

"I'll do it immediately."

"You're a doll Nicole." Sonic said before heading to the washroom. He needed a shower after the day he had.

Nicole gave a monotone sigh. "I wish I could be more than a doll..." she mumbled to herself.

Or at least she tried to. Sonic had put the volume on maximum.

Tails turned around from his bag.

"What's wrong miss computer lady?"

"Nothing Miles." Came the unenthusiastic reply.

Tails cringed at hearing his real name. "Miss computer lady, can you call me Tails, please? And what's wrong? Sonic said when you have a problem you should talk about it with a friend."

"As you wish... Tails." Nicole replied trying the name. "My conundrum is that I'm... well...trapped."

"You're trapped?" Tails said, clearly confused. "Why?"

"I'm trapped because I'm simply a machine." Came the strangely melancholy reply. "I enjoy aiding you and your friends but I want to help in other ways as well."

"I don't get it." Tails replied, "You're our an... an-i... an-a-lyst. That's what Sonic told me."

"Yes. That is true, but I wish I could run and jump and move outside with you as well. But I'm simply trapped inside this device. Gifted or cursed with the ability to copy emotions that I'll never understand or experience in the form that you living beings do."

Tails' ears drooped.

"Gee I'm sorry miss computer Nicole lady. I'm really sorry you feel bad."

He scrunched up his eyebrows"Can I fix it?"

Nicole's voice shot up an octave. "Are you certain you can?"

"Nope." Tails shook his head. "I'm missing lots of things. I need a lot of tiny robots to make it work right. There called nannies."

"I think you might be referring to nanites, Tails." Nicole corrected. "Microscopic machines created to work as a team to achieve a goal. They are used primarily towards the destruction of larger machines, though there are other uses."

"Yup. Nannies"

Nicole was about to correct him but conceded with an exasperated sigh.

"But there are no nanites in our area. Definitely not in our possession."

"Yup that's what I mean. I could help if I knew where to get some." His ears drooped again. "Sorry miss computer lady Nicole."

"You really want to help me?" Nicole asked tentatively.

"Uh huh!" Tails nodded his head vigorously.

"How long would it take to build a body the size of Sonic's? But as a Female."

"Uh..." Tails thought for a while. "It would take one whole day! I'd have to make the nannies do what you want them to. And we'd need millions and millions."

"Commencing search of the greatest reservoir of recent negatively used nanites."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm searching for any abandoned nanites."

"Oh. You want me and Sonic to go out and find them and set them for you?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Sounds dangerous."

Tails turned to Sonic with a large grin on his face.

"Sonic! Sonic! We're going to make a body for miss in-the-computer-Nicole-lady!" Tails then looked down. "Unless you don't want to I mean."

"I want to bud," Sonic said carefully, "but I don't want to put you into any more trouble then I already have."

"But I wanna help!" Tails whined.

Sonic thought for a long time. He had to pacify Tails or suffer the consequences.

A begging four-year-old is not a fun thing.

"How bout this?" Sonic said after a bit of thought. "I'll go with Rouge to find the nanites and we'll bring them back for you. How does that sound?"

"Does it mean we get to stay here longer?"

"At least three more days."

"Can I have some more cake if we stay?" Tails pleaded.

Sonic chuckled. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Then more cake it is!"

"Yay!"

"And I'll get Bunnie to watch you while Rouge and I are gone." Sonic said out loud to himself. "For at least a day."

Tails looked at him, crestfallen. "You'll be gone a whole day?"

Sonic looked at the fox cub. "Yes Tails. We have to fly very far to get the nanites. I'll have to get someone to watch you."

"B-but," Tails stuttered before glomping Sonic with a hug, "I don't want you to go!"

Sonic gave Tails a squeeze back. "Look Tails. You want to help Nicole right? This is the best way to do that. I want you to be a big boy while we go get the nanites." Sonic then got a smirk on his face. "And if your really good, I'll get you a couple of bags of mint candy."

The tears Tails had been holding in vanished almost instantly. "Mint candy. All right! I'll be the bestest Sonic! You can count on me!"

Sonic laughed. "I know I can buddy." Sonic looked at the time. "Now go to bed. It's almost ten o'clock."

"Okay Sonic!" Tails gave him another hug. "I love you."

Sonic squeezed back. "I love you too lil bro. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tails scampered over to one of the beds in the room. In minutes he was asleep.

Sonic stayed silent as he started to read the information that Nicole had downloaded. It wasn't very interesting, hough Tails would probably find it cool, but it was a necessary evil.

"This guy seems pretty full of himself doesn't he, Nicole?" Sonic mumbled.

"Yes Sonic, He certainly does."

"I mean an I.Q. of three hundred is impossible. Though if this 'Ivo Robotnik' really built that ship, he'd have to be smarter than Tails."

"Perhaps he had outside assistance in building the fortress."

"Nope. It says here that he is a recluse." Sonic replied. "Although there is a file on a 'Maria Robotnik' and one on a 'Gerald Robotnik'. The latter seems to have died, though he was a brilliant man himself."

"Designing the world's first space colony dubbed: ARK ascertains much credibility." Nicole droned. "A shame he had to die in the accident that led it to become abandoned."

Sonic Nodded. "Maria is still around kickin' though. She's pretty smart herself; a doctor specialised in most fields." Sonic gave a low whistle. "This is one impressive family."

"Indeed."

"Almost as impressive as the little one we've got going here." Sonic winked.

"Pardon?"

"You know; Me, Tails, Rouge, you." Sonic clarified, "nothing could beat this family."

"Y-yes..." Nicole replied. "You consider me family?"

"Of course Nicole. Where would this team be without you helping us out? Nowhere good that's for sure." Sonic answered. "And once you get that body of yours, you're going to be like the mother Tails needs and I never had."

Nicole remained silent for a long moment "...Thank you Sonic... I'd be happy to be part of your family."

"You already are Nicole."

The two were silent after that. Sonic skimming over any document that seemed important. Nicole was analyzing the information alongside him but reading it much more thoroughly.

Sonic jumped suddenly, letting out a yelp. "Nicole does that say what I think it does? The part about taking over the world?"

"I'm afraid so Sonic." Nicole replied gravely.

"Why would he do that? Isn't the world good enough as it is? He already has his flying fortress. If he's so unhappy he can live up there!" Sonic ranted, greatly perturbed by the information. His eyes went wide with shock. "Nicole! What if he has more of them. What if there are a bunch of Egg Carriers flying around the world! Those things block nearly anything that hits them on the armoured side and the unprotected side is strong too!"

Sonic was panicking, a sight not rarely seen. Though he had very good reason to.

The whole world was being threatened by a madman.

But only he knew about it.

"Sonic, perhaps we can stop this from happening before it does. He has not yet threatened anyone, meaning he is still plotting or creating. We can interfere with his plans, before he starts them."

Sonic considered this for a moment. The plan had merit for sure. But it would put all of them in danger. Plus they were still looking for the Chaos Emeralds...

"Nicole!" Sonic exclaimed, "I have an idea. The Chaos emerald was on the ship right? He must have some sort of knowledge about how they work. He must be looking for them to gain power!"

"So you are considering getting all the Chaos Emeralds so he cannot tap into their power? Correct?"

"Exactly!"

"The plan has merit but what if we run into another ship? They will most likely be better guarded now that one of his ships has been infiltrated."

"So we find any other emeralds first. We get as powerful as we can before actually attacking him. That way we can get help too."

"This is the best course of action to take," Nicole confirmed. "Though probability of success is very low."

Sonic had regained his composure now that they had a plan. He winked at Nicole. "Never tell me the odds."

Nicole chose not to address Sonic's arrogance. "Will we still be staying here for the estimated three days?"

Sonic nodded."Yeah we are. It would be a good way to rest before we taking this on. And you can get used to your new body."

"Thank you." Nicole replied before changing her tone. "I think you should go to bed now Sonic. This is definitely the largest price of information we are going to find. I'll continue to scan for anything useful."

"Okay Mom." Sonic teased. He yawned. "You're right though, I should rest up."

"I'm rarely wrong Sonic," Nicole teased.

"Don't I know it?" Sonic replied honestly before getting up and going to bed. "Goodnight Nicole."

"Goodnight Sonic."

Sonic turned off the lamp beside him, and the only light left in the room was the dull green that was Nicole's screen

* * *

**Authour's Note**: Sorry for the wait I was sick for a while, and writing when I am sick leads to headaches. Not fun. Combined with baseball... It was sort of a hassle.

We have a bit of character development here with major characters Miles... Tails and Nicole. People are really liking Tails so I'm going to sort of give him a bigger role without being over-bearing. It's not going to be like: "Oh Noes! Somethings terribles haz happnd we needz a plan." Then Tails out of Fu**ing nowhere.

Well thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Mother Hedgehog

"We're going where?" I shrieked.

"Empire City." Came the calm reply from under the hood of the Tornado. Sonic was making sure it was in perfect form for our flight.

Our flight to the place I hated.

"I f***ing hate that place." I said lowly.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed coming out from under the hood. He nodded his head to the right, where Tails was talking with Bunnie, his caretaker for the day.

"Sorry." Was my half-hearted reply. "But you know what you feel for Westside Island?"

Sonic stiffened a bit, not ready for the question. Nevertheless he nodded slowly.

"That's what I feel about that island."

His look changed, going from slightly annoyed to empathetic. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you hate Westside."

"Fair enough," he let it go, thankfully. "I'm done here. We're juicing in ten."

I sighed, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Sorry but no. Nicole's my oldest friend, and at a point my only friend, I built her myself. I've known her even longer than I've known Tails. I need to help her."

"... Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"You can never be sure of anything." Sonic said. "But if you always try things you were sure of you'd never get anything done."

His words were true but the absolute detest I had for that place...

I shivered.

Sonic noticed.

"That place has something to do with why you froze up on the roof doesn't it? Something to do with the police?" He realised.

I nodded.

"I never liked the police. Too slow and unreliable for my taste. Especially big city ones." When he didn't see me react he came beside me. "Look, Rouge, whatever those cops did to you, That's none of my business. But this is a family we have here. Me, you, Tails, and Nicole. And we need to make sacrifices for our family members. I'm not going to drag you to the Tornado, but I'm asking you. Can you please help me do this? For Nicole?"

I was shocked by how passionate Sonic was about the whole thing. He seemed much too free-spirited to ever hold that much respect for anything.

A slight breeze blew by.

I looked him sternly in the eyes, my expression not giving away anything.

"Promise me that we won't get caught." My voice was unlike my expression. It gave off a mixture of fear and shame that I had never used before.

Probably because I'd never felt so frightened before.

Sonic gave me a small smile.

"I promise that you will not get caught."

He said it so smoothly. In such a way that it seemed as though he wasn't telling me everything.

I shook the thought out of my head. 'He promised. Nothing is going to go wrong. He promised.' I kept repeating that over and over again.

I gave him a small smile in return. "Let me go get my things."

"Sure." Came the calm reply. "You're the best, you know that?"

"I had a hunch, hun." I gave him a wink back as I headed back to the inn.

I slowly walked to my room. Though I was mostly certain nothing bad would happen in Empire City, did not mean I wanted to go. I was going to take my sweet time preparing for this trip.

I went straight to my bag, taking out my purple and pink body suit. The least revealing of the two I now owned. I took out my scanner, placed it on the side of my head. I refitted my suit with the necessary equipment.

'EMP bombs, camera jammers, h-bombs...'

I gave a quick nod. Everything was in order.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't reasonably stall for much longer.

I slipped out of my clothes ready to change into the body suit.

"Miss Rouge lady!"

I jumped, dropping my body suit accidentally.

Which left me no cover as Tails walked into the room...

With me just in my bra and panties...

"Wow your room looks like ours!" He exclaimed taking in the room. "Except it has one bed."

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered. My hands were covering my... feminine parts. "What did you want kid?"

"Huh? Oh! Sonic said to hurry up. You're being too slow!" He then got a confused look on his face. "Miss Rouge? Why are you standing so funny?"

'Why are you still here!' I thought angrily.

"Because you're in the room and I'm changing." I said, barely hiding my annoyance.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "Do all girls do that?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because little boys shouldn't be looking at girls when they're like this..."

"Can big boys see you like this?"

"No!"

"So Sonic can't either?"

"Definitely not!"

"Why?"

"Because boys shouldn't see girls changing!"

"Are you mad?"

"No. I want you to leave!"

"But what do I tell Sonic?"

"Tell him I'll be down in a second."

"Okay!" Tails nodded. "Should I tell him that you're changing?"

"No!" Rouge pleaded. "Look I'll buy you another cake if you leave right now!"

"Really?" He beamed, "You're the best Miss Rouge!"

Of course the compliment came with a hug...

I awkwardly hugged back, trying to pry him off of me.

"You have to leave now or no cake..."

That seemed to scare him enough. His tails jolted up in panic and he quickly scampered out of my room.

I gave a long drawn out sigh, in both embarrassment and relief.

My previous plan of stalling was out the window. I didn't want another incident like that to happen.

I was out the inn in under five minutes.

"You sure took your sweet time," came her enthusiastic welcome.

"Bite me."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Can your scanner pick up energy signals from machines?"

"I think so."

"Good. I'll get Nicole to copy the signature onto it."

He took out Nicole's pocket computer. Pulling out a connecting wire he took my scope and hooked the two together.

"Why don't you just bring Nicole?"

"I have an idea to keep Tails busy for the day. I don't want him scaring Bunnie away now do I?"

"Yeah, it would be such a shame..." came my sarcastic remark.

"Looks like someone has trouble playing with others," he said in a playfully condescending tone.

"Looks like someone is an idiot," I used the same tone he did.

He blinked for a second, and them proceeded to chuckle lightly. "You're not half-bad Rouge."

"Not half-bad?" I said indignantly, a playful expression on my face. "I'm the best woman you'll ever meet."

"Is that right?"

"Of course it is."

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it."

I giggled a bit. This banter with Sonic was terribly amusing. He had a way to make everything so much... lighter than it was before.

"Are y'all done over there? Me and cutie-fox right here have a busy day scheduled."

And the world weighs down on me again.

"Yeah we're almost done." Sonic replied. "I'm leaving Nicole with you two. She said that she needs to ask you for some help."

"Sure thing darlin'" Bunnie drawled. "I'll be glad to help out."

"Cool." The scanner flashed brightly and Sonic unhooked Nicole from it. He walked over to Tails, who was holding Nicole's carrying case, and handed the small computer to him. "After breakfast I want you to do Nicole's favour. She'll tell you. Be good, okay buddy."

Sonic wasn't surprised when he was tackle glomped by the twin-tailed fox cub.

"I'll miss you Sonic!"

"I'll miss you too Tails." Sonic soothed. I'll be back by tonight though. We'll have dinner together for sure. You, me, Bunnie, and Rouge. Then you can eat your mint chocolate cake. How's that sound?"

Tails sniffed and nodded. "It sounds good Sonic. I'll still miss you though."

"I know. But I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too." He gave him another hug before turning to Bunnie. "Watch after him okay."

It wasn't a question. I knew that if Tails was missing a hair on his head he would be furious.

If Bunnie knew that though she didn't show it.

"I'll keep my eye on him sugah."

Sonic nodded and gave her a wave before turning back to the Tornado.

He hopped in the pilot's seat and turned to me. "Let's go."

I jumped in behind him. Looking back at Tails and Bunnie. Tails still looked sad but he was trying to hide it. I gave him a nice wave and blew him a kiss.

"See ya cutie!"

His blush was adorable, he stiffened and gave me a shy wave back.

Strange how he blushes from this but not me in my underwear.

In under a minute the plane started moving down the coast of the beach we were parked on. It was slow to accelerate but soon we were taking off with no problems.

He made a U-turn back to the two we left behind, gave them both a wave then we flew off into the distance.

We were silent for a good long time. It held tension but it wasn't between the two of us. Both of us had worries about how this trip would turn out.

It was weird having Sonic so subdued. He was always so free-spirited. It seemed like nothing could get him down.

Apparently leaving his little brother behind could.

I couldn't stand the silence for much longer. The nice calming jazz I had saved onto my scanner became repetitive and unfitting with the somber mood of the trip. I turned it off and addressed my pilot.

"He's going to be fine you know"

Sonic just sighed. Like he had expected me to say something. "I know. It's just I hate to leave him behind for so long. He has abandonment issues and I want him to know that I'll be there for him."

"That may be but he's not alone... He has Nicole with him. And he knows you'll come back for him."

"He knows that in here," he pointed to his heart, "but not up here," he pointed to his head. "And his mind will always have the doubt that I won't come back."

"Even the brightest mind can be wrong."

"I know that, you know that, and deep down he knows that. But it doesn't mean much if he doesn't realise it."

I sighed. 'No matter what I say he won't change his mind.'

"You're such a mother hen, Sonic."

"Is that an insult?"

"No." I replied simply.

He nodded.

"Thanks Rouge."

"No problem."

"Now let's think of a plan to get these nanites..."

* * *

Well sorry to keep you waiting. Baseball tournament took up my time and writers block took up my patience. So sadly this is just a filler chapter. But you get to look into the minds of Rouge and Sonic. With more Tails being delightfully oblivious. Just like a five-year-old should be in my opinion.

In other news I'm starting a new story. This time in The Dragonball Z community. This one will be a Gohan story, though I'll try to add a new twist to it. That story will not take precedence over this story, just a story for me to do when I can't think of anything for this one.

Oh and to Alastair the Hawk: Bunnie is naturally flirtatious. She doesn't seduce travelers into her inn. Though that could be a story concept...

Wish me luck.

Have a Nice day and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Infiltration

It was two hours later that Sonic and I landed. We'd chosen a place were our bright plane would remain relatively inconspicuous. On top of the largest building in the city: The Soleanna bank building.

We were going for the 'hidden in plain sight' plan.

I was doing a last minute check on all of my equipment. Making sure that every device was in its proper spot in my bodysuit.

Or maybe I was simply stalling for time.

Sonic was stretching by the roof's entrance. The cramped compartment of the plane was probably torture on his legs, his greatest asset.

'Aside from his devilishly handsome smirk.'

He coughed loudly to her my attention.

'Thank goodness for that.'

"Are you ready to go now or do you need to check your outfit again?"

"I-I'm ready," I inwardly cursed my nervousness.

He looked at me carefully, probably trying to see if I was going to be a liability on the mission.

I have no idea why but I inwardly seethed at his gaze. I was strong enough to hold my own. I'd been by myself long enough to know that I has to push my fears aside.

I put a smirk on my face, though my eyes held the determination that I actually felt. I walked with steady steps toward the door, an extra sway in my hips, my heart beating heavily in my chest.

Sonic gave me a smirk, he appearently liked the attitude I'd taken. He opened the heavy door with a little force. Flourishing his arm forward and with a mock bow.

"Ladies first."

I gave him a wink as I made my way to the top of the stairwell. "Remember the plan." I warned.

He waved off my worries with a flick of his wrist. "Yeah, yeah. Distraction and then get into position, then evacuation." He shot me a smirk and a wink. "All to easy."

I was not amused. "This isn't a joke you know."

"You don't have to act so serious. I know you're nervous but this is a simple in and out job."

"I'm not nervous!" I snapped. Before letting out a sigh and turning away from him. "Just-just go."

"Rouge, it's okay to be worried-" His voice was softer as he spoke.

I cut him off anyways.

"I thought I told you to leave."

I could feel his gaze linger on me before a heavy gust of wind touched my skin. I turned around.

He was gone.

I waited with bated breath for my signal, a single phrase repeated in my mind.

'You won't get caught. You won't get caught. You won't get caught.'

It did not take long for the blaring sound of the fire alarm to fill the silence. My sensitive ears could hear the sound of scrambling feet as people tried to evacuate.

My scanner beeped, indicating that I had three minutes and counting.

I steeled myself, and without giving myself time to hesitate, I kicked open the door to the elevator shaft adjacent to the stairs, my titanium tipped boots making easy work of the door. I took a jump, using the elevator shaft as my one way path to the basement.

I quickly picked up speed, sliding through the vertical tunnel at an exponential pace.

I couldn't stop until I reached the basement floor.

My body was weightless as I saw the approaching floor. Using my wings, I smoothly directed myself towards the side of the elevator shaft. My boots gained traction quickly on the wall as I jumped from one side of my makeshift pathway to the other.

I slowed down until there were no more need to use the walls for traction. I spread my wings gracefully, floating down the rest of the way.

My foot touched the ground with a light tap. My body bent to absorb the impact. I elegantly uncoiled my body.

Looking at the timer on my scanner I noticed that the descent took twenty-seven seconds.

I looked to the door. Confusion and horror slowly made their way on my expression.

I was on the basement one lab.

The lab with the nanites were in the basement lab three.

I was two floors too high.

"Sh*t," I breathed out.

There was a plethora of people out in the hall, so I couldn't go there.

I was panicking. My breathing hitched. As the memories ran through my head in a never ending loop.

The perverted looks in the officers' eyes.

I shuddered.

The scanner beeped.

Two minutes left.

My panicking peaked.

'Screw the plan!'

I took a huge risk. I steeled myself before I tacked a smoke bomb to the door. I wasted no time kicking the door down, the bomb going off with it.

I moved with it.

The scientists shrieked loudly. At the sight of the exploding door.

Under the shroud of smoke, I moved above the crowd. I crawled on the ceiling looking closely at the map on my scanner.

I needed a staircase.

I spent thirty seconds finding one in, my mind twenty-nine seconds too long.

The halls were empty at this point, so I reverted to running down to the lab.

I reached the third floor quickly, and my scanner beeped.

There was a high concentration of energy around in a small area.

I dearly hoped that it was the nanites.

The scanner beeped again.

One minute.

I had no choice.

* * *

Sonic was worried.

He was at the evacuation point, the bottom of the stairwell, and he was waiting for his partner.

His tardy partner.

"C'mon, c'mon," he was worried he'd heard the loud explosion from the basement, he'd virtually given up on the plan at this point and was hoping that I had as well.

I had, just not in the way he'd hoped.

"You!" The voice was followed by a loud explosion. Sonic jumped out of the way with more than enough time to parry the follow up kick that came at him.

He couldn't get a good look at his attacker through the smoke she hid in. Though he could tell she was female from her voice.

"I know you did this," Came the furious feminine voice. "You cannot come into my city and vandalise it as you've had. You are terribly mistaken if you think otherwise."

Sonic couldn't say anything in his defence. He knew a large part of this was his fault, he didn't plan it like this but it was still his blame nonetheless to take.

"Your silence speaks volumes," The attacker said lowly, "I will make you pay for this."

She jumped from her cover, the smoke parting to reveal her purple fur.

She tried to scratch at him but missed as he easily dodged.

He held up his hands in defence. "I don't want to fight you! I didn't want any of this to happen! I swear!"

"Liar!"

The shout was punctuated by a sweeping kick, that Sonic backed away from. She attempted a backhand but it was easily parried.

"If you are as noble as you claim, why would you infiltrate my city?"

Sonic dodged a kick to his head, ducking under it and bringing his hands up to guard against the axe kick that followed.

"We wanted the nanites not trouble! They were used illegally, we didn't expect so much trouble."

"So you chose to steal from us?" she was furious. Sonic let out a yelp as her ire in her eyes intensified.

"Not exactly?" Sonic replied nervously.

Her purple gown whipped up behind her and a heavy wind picked up behind her. She was being dragged into it, though she seemed too calm to be unnatural. As soon as she was in the eye of the tornado it erupted in flames.

Sonic's eyes went wide at the spectacle.

"You will pay!"

Sonic yelped as the inferno was shot toward him.

Sonic ran off in the opposite direction. He needed to quell the flames but he needed a large amount of room to do so.

He lead the inferno and the furious mayor through the halls of the company.

He let out a sigh in relief when he found the cafeteria. Bolting inside, the inferno trialling him he had no choice but to stop at the far wall.

"Surrender now hedgehog," the threat was clear to Sonic but he wouldn't let her win.

"Sorry babe," he said replied sternly, "I don't give up."

In a flash he disappeared, a blue streak was all that remained.

"What?" The girl exclaimed.

Sonic circled around the inferno, the blue streak becoming more solid, wind started to swirl around in a vortex. The flames in the middle leaving there controller.

She fell to the ground, choking. The air in the vortex was sparse and leaving quickly. Her eyes were closing her lungs begging for oxygen.

Then the wind stopped.

The air rushed back to her, though she was still dazed. She gulped in lungfuls of oxygen.

She looked at the person responsible for her defeat. Her wide yellow eyes fearful as he approached her.

She was surprised when all he did was extend a hand.

She didn't take it.

"What are you waiting for?" she spat, "finish me off!"

"I told you earlier." Sonic said calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you or anyone. I just want the nanites."

"You can't fool me! I know you're kind as soon as I let my guard down you'll strike," she growled, "I won't give you the chance."

"Think what you want," he shrugged, "But one day you're going to make the mistake of misjudging someone not as nice as me. By then I hope you improve, or you will die."

She flinched at his words. And inwardly so did he. It had to be said though.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry for the trouble miss..."

She glared at him. Before reluctantly spitting out her name.

"Blaze."

"I'll remember that. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you soon enough. The name's Sonic."

She ran the name over in her head.

"I will get my revenge, Sonic."

He chucked solemnly before simply phasing out infront of her eyes.

* * *

The dying light of the day was still enough to make me squint as I exited the building.

Sonic's expression was enough to make me cringe. I'd seen the damage that had been done to the first floor.

A repercussion of my stupidity.

"Sonic, I'm sor-"

"Get in the plane."

My shoulders sagged and I hopped in the plane. The container of nanites at my side. Sonic wordlessly started the plane flying off into the sunset.

There was a tense air around us.

'I panicked, made stupid decisions, risked lives.'

I couldn't even bring myself to sigh.

'I messed up...'

* * *

Well they got the nanites. Though they seem a little less than happy...

Sorry for the wait I was trying to get my new story, Learn Something, to be halfway decent and then there was school but no excuses.

I hope you all enjoyed the Sonic vs. Blaze fight. I thought it portrayed their characters decently. Sonic being cool and collected and Blaze being more impulsive.

And to Alastar the Hawk, I appreciate your idea but while stopping Eggman may be the main goal, I don't want him to be the only obstacle. I'm trying to make him a shadow over the story. Impending doom, a ticking time bomb etc... He will make a formal appearence though.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay guys and gals, I know that I've taken a long time getting my s*it together for this story and school and writer's block can only account for so much. Truth is for my story, especially my Dbz story, I keep second guessing myself. I believe what I need is a co-conspirator. A partner to bounce ideas and paths for my stories to take. I'd still write the chapters but you would have a say in how the details are put together.

I'm asking this because I'd like to believe that I have some very original ideas for both stories and I definitely don't want either of them to remain unfinished! That would be horrible.

So if you'd like to be my partner in crime for these stories (Emerald in the Rough or Learn Something) send me a PM saying which one you'd like to be a part of.

Thank you for hearing me out!


	10. Chapter 10

-Regression

I spent the next day mainly in my room, only leaving to eat. Even then I didn't eat much.

Sonic wasn't around much. He only came back enough to sate Tails' worrying. I felt bad for the kid. He knew something was wrong but nobody would let him in on the problem.

He kept his mind occupied though. Reconstructing the nanites was a lot of work, but he did finish in the estimated day. He'd been working for most of the time since me and Sonic had returned. As far as I could tell he was done. He was simply monitoring the transfer process.

Bunnie was sort of helping Tails with creating the nanites. She had no idea what he was doing, few people did, but she would get his equipment, snacks, and just keep him company.

I sighed as I thought about the botched mission. There were more ways to get the job done. I chose the most dangerous one.

All because I panicked.

How many people were under the elevator door? How many were injured?

I shook my head. It was over. It shouldn't-didn't-matter anymore. I watched Tails and Bunnie from the rooms window. Laughing.

It seemed weird that Sonic wasn't there with them-with Tails- they were inseparable and he stayed away because he was avoiding me.

My journey into self-pity was interrupted by a slight creek behind me.

I didn't know what to do when I saw Blue. My head just instantly dropped in shame. I couldn't meet his eyes, I could barely think about him without my mind yelling at me.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi," I said solemnly.

He nodded his head towards the coffee table, signalling me to sit down. He sat with me.

"It hurts doesn't it?" he started, "Messing up never feels good, it's not supposed to. As cliché as it sounds you have to learn from your mistakes. You can't learn from something that feels normal. You'd ignore it. But now we have to overcome it." He put his hand on my shoulder and I thought about shrugging it off but decided against it.

Seeing my response (or lack of one) he chose a different tactic. He got up, his arm outstretched.

"Come on I'm taking you somewhere real quick."

Every expression on my body gave him the answer of how much a wanted to go with him. But he was persistent.

I stood up on my own power, ignoring his hand. He didn't seem wounded at all by the action, he just started to lead me out of the inn.

He gave a wave as we passed Tails and Bunnie. They waved back and Tails ran over when he saw me.

"Hi Rouge!" He had a smile on his face his eyes looked so happy, it broke my heart to think that I was ignoring the little cub. "Are you finally ready to play? You've been in your room all day!" He looked down, digging into the dirt with his shoe. "I missed you..."

"I missed you too sweetie. I just need to think a bit then I'll play with you for as long as you want. Okay?"

He jumped into my outstretched arms cheering with glee. I could sense Sonic's smile behind us.

"Thanks Rouge! You're the best big sister ever!"

My eyes start to water. 'He thought of me as a sister?' Sonic looked on amusedly at the scene, hands behind his head as he pretended to admire the clear sky.

"You coming or what?" He asked offhandedly.

I nodded giving Tails a quick kiss on his forehead which he frantically tried to rub off. I quickly caught up with the surprisingly calm hedgehog.

Silence hung over us throughout our journey to only Sonic knew where. The humid forest wasn't bothering me as much as it was the first time through, Sonic's silence bothered me more.

"Where are we going?" I asked ducking under a branch. He simply picked up a flower and replied, "you'll see."

"This better be worth it blue boy."

He chuckled quietly. "You should know by now, everything I do has its worth."

'Conceited brat.' I pouted.

That pout stopped the moment a delightfully light aroma hit me.

My jaw dropped when I saw its source.

A field of the most beautiful valley I'd ever seen. A small waterfall fed a crystal clear lake. The grass was wonderfully luscious and untamed, blowing lightly in the wind.

Specks of vibrant blues, yellows, pinks, a veritable colour wheel of flowers littered the luxurious field. It was a natural utopia.

I felt a pull at my head and I was surprised to see Sonic as the culprit. "Wha-?"

"Just a sec... Perfect."

"What's you do? Dye my hair while I wasn't paying attention?"

"Hardee har har. Look in the water, you'll see."

Taking his advice I headed to the still pond. I could almost perfectly see my reflection in the sparkling water.

The teal flower in my hair matched my eyes.

"See what I mean?" Sonic whispered, lying beside me, "Perfect."

"Yeah… it is," I breathed out admiring the valley again,"thanks."

"No problem."

We sat in the meadow silently for a long while. It was a comfortable silence that I felt sorry to break.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I inquired, "I mean, it's beautiful and calm and amazing but why?"

"I brought you here because it is all those things. You needed to see some of the beauty this world has to offer, so you can clear the chaos in your head."

He flourished his hand to the valley. "This is what the world has to offer for us Rouge. The beauty and success of life that is hidden away in all the mistakes. It's a lot like a person, really. The negatives are so pronounced that we end up forgetting the positives. Sure you messed up yesterday. Who cares? It's over. But look at all the good that its going to cause in your life. We're going to get a mother. Little Tails is going to get a mother. Sometimes you have to think a little selfishly to appreciate what you've done."

I took his words in slowly, turning them around in my head. "But what about the people who got injured? They're hurt because of me."

"They will heal Rouge. Injuries are temporary. But having a family, Me, you and Tails, that's forever. And building that is important."

"You... think I'm family too?" I whispered. "I thought it was just Tails."

"Rouge if Tails thinks your family I think you're family. I may seem like I don't care about much but I do. I watch what goes on. I've watched you and Tails bond over the past few days and there is something there, and the same goes for me too."

He went quiet after that, letting the subject rest.

The beauty of the valley still sparkled. It was dimmed though and I couldn't fathom why. Sonic stood up slowly. Motioning for us to leave.

And I could sense that he felt the same way.

We weaves through the forest quickly reaching the town in a flash it seemed.

"I've got an idea," I exclaimed," go get some dinner and some snacks. I'll meet you at the inn okay?"

Sonic nodded with a confused smile. Blasting off in a streak of blue.

"And don't only get Chilli Dogs!"

I hurried on my way to a convenience store in the town. Heading straight for the front counter where a jack rabbit was listening to the basketball game.

He turned around to greet me with a tip of his hat. "What can I do ya for little lady?"

"Can I get a jar of mint candy please? And six bags of popcorn, three packs of liquorice, and three packs of chocobombs? Oh and a large pack of assorted Chaos Cola, please."

"Sounds like you got a fun night planned." He hustled around the store putting the items in a bag.

"Yes sir." I scanned the shelf of dvd's behind him. "Can I get a copy of 'Torture in Toy Kingdom', 'Music Land Mayhem', and "The Attack of Route 99"?

"A movie marathon?"

"Yup. I'm trying for some quality family time."

"That's always a good thing." He threw in a couple extra snacks and a

large bottle of cream soda."A little something extra for you guys." He winked and checked out the things I had asked for.

"Thanks so much!", I beamed as I handed him a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change. Consider it as a thank you."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Go have fun dear."

I made it to the inn before Sonic, thank goodness, and hustled to my room, avoiding Tails purposefully.

Observing the room thoughtfully for a second I got to work.

Sauntering down to the lobby a half hour later, I found the boys where I expected them, talking with Bunnie at the front desk.

I wasn't mad.

Smiling as Tails gave me another hug I asked them to follow me back upstairs to my room.

"I thought you said you were going to play with me when you got back, Rouge? We can't play in our pyjamas, they'd get too dirty."

"Oh yes we can squirt and I'll show you..." I pushed open the door to my room.

Tails looked wide eyes at the room. The beds were pushed against the wall, replaced by five sleeping bags placed in front of the television set. Behind the sleeping bags were all the snacks that I'd gotten. I saw Tails's eyes shine with glee when he saw the mint candy jar and his yelp of joy was music to my ears.

Sonic broke the silence first. "What is all this Rouge?"

"Exactly what you think it is blue. A slumber party for five."

"Five?" Bunnie asked.

"Yup I snuck a peek at Nicole's transfer process. She should be ready any minute now. That makes five of us."

I turned to Sonic. "You got dinner right?"

He nodded with a large smile on his face.

"Well than go get it." I turned to Tails. "Sweetie go get Nicole and some pyjamas for both of you."

"Yay! Thanks Rouge!" He ran off excitedly. Sonic followed after him.

Turning to Bunnie I asked,"What're you waiting for? Go get some pjs on!"

She seemed shocked at the whole situation. "Here I thought y'all hated me. What's with the change of heart?"

"I did." I said bluntly, "but then I stopped and asked myself 'Why?'. And I figured that it wasn't worth it. My family likes you so I figured I should at least be hospitable to you." I shooed her away. "Go get ready hon. We are going to party tonight."

She chuckled, turning away. "Whatever you say darlin' I'll come back real quick."

The group came back shortly after as promised. Sonic and Tails were carrying a silver... something. It was really just a silver sheet. Bunnie was behind them, carrying Nicole as well as Sonic's bag of food.

They placed the sheet in the middle of the room.

"Is that going to be the new Nicole?"

"Sure is," Tails exclaimed. "We thought the first thing she experiences should be a party!"

"Makes sense," I chuckled. "Are you ready Nicole?"

"Yes Rouge, I'm quite excited!" The computer replied.

"That's the spirit," Sonic encouraged, "you heard the lady! Let's get started!"

"Gotcha!" Tails exclaimed, pulling the cord from Nicole's computer to a cord jack in the silver sheet. He went to the computer with fingers flying over the keyboard. "Ready to start in three! Two! One!" He pressed a finger on the keyboard.

Nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Sonic inquired, "I thought it would be more than-"

All of a sudden the sheet started to ripple. The centre started to build up until it formed a cylinder.

We were all watching in silence.

Slowly the cylinder started to take shape, nanites solidifying into cute toes on a pair of dainty feet, well defined legs that seemed to go on forever. They widened out gently to form attractive womanly hips, that from what I could see, also included a luscious backside. A sleek midsection came next, only to bulge out to create a bust that appeared... I looked down... Was larger than mine. Her arms seemed strong yet sleek leading to dainty hands that matched her feet. Her head formed last, appearing soft and womanly topped off by a pair of large lynx ears.

All at once colour started to appear smooth mocha coloured fur appearing all over her body except for her toes and the tips of her ears where the fur was a luxurious raven.

Her lips were a light peach, her raven hair was placed in a bob, and her green eyes were large, innocent,and curious.

We were all standing there in awe at the moment. All of a sudden Sonic coughed and turned around forcing Tails around as well. And then Bunnie and I realised why.

"Get her some clothes hon!"

I jumped into action.

Five minutes later the newly formed Nicole was clothed in one of my more modest tank-tops (that seemed a lot more inappropriate than it should've) and a pair of matching pink cotton pants. "You boys can turn around now. All of us ladies have clothes on." I shot a smirk at Nicole who was moving her limbs and touching things around the room.

They slowly turned back around red faced. At least Sonic was Tails appeared just fine.

"Er... Hi Nicole, how's it feel to have a body," Sonic stammered.

She regarded him for a second before squealing, clasping her hands together and inadvertently squeezing her breast together. Drawing Sonic's attention to them. And mine too. 'At this rate she's going to pop out of my shirt!'

Her voice came out in a silky yet excited tone that would have made most men melt. "I love it so much Sonic! So much to see and so many ways to move! I can move on my own now! I'm not confined to that stupid computer and I can do the same things and so much more! Everything's so much more vibrant now! And I can smell the food and it's so good." She turned to Tails and gave him a bone crushing hug, "I can even hug the cutie that helped me do this! Thank you so much Miles!"

His face was pressed right between her boobs and he was struggling to get out or hug her back, I couldn't tell all I could see was his flailing arms in her unbreakable grip.

"No-ugh-problem-ugh-Nicole."

"Uh... Nicole, sugah, we can't start the party if you're here squeezing lil Talis."

She dropped him quickly with him gasping for air on the floor. "Party? What party?"

Sonic answered her while helping Tails up. "Rouge here planned a little welcome party for you."

Seconds later I was glomped by the newly born lynx. "That's so sweet of you Rouge! I can't believe you thought of me like that! It's so ni..." Her voice slowed.

"What's wrong hon?" I asked.

"I can't hug you the same way I did Tails." She went on to lecture. "The large protrusions, or breast, from my body collide with yours if I try to wrap my arms around you too tight." She giggled as she cupped her own. "They're so soft."

Sonic's red face returned with a vengeance. Mine as well. Bunnie started giggling at the scene.

"You'll get used to it hon." I chuckled nervously.

"Okay then!" she went right back to hugging me.

"Don't you want... to start... the party?" I asked between breaths.

She dropped me and squealed again,"Yes let's! Let's party!"

* * *

So the short of it is I got grounded. That's all I have to say.

Hope you enjoyed reading!


	11. Chapter 11

-Surprise Parties

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was a pair of floppy rabbit ears, surrounded by blonde curls.

Bunnie...

Turning over onto the other side I was greeted by a barrage of blue spines.

...Sonic...

'Was there an orgy last night?' I'd heard about those before...

But no I was still in my tankini. And in trying to find out if my pants were on I found Nicole, murmuring to herself about car crashes and falling trumpets.

Great, now I was stuck. But I found Tails... Between Nicole's boobs again.

Sonic grumbled something about chilli dogs and rolled out of sight. I heard a crash then a groggy moan.

"Oww... Anybody get the licence plate of that truck?"

"Nah sugah I was hopin' you got the one that hit me." Bunnie groaned.

I heard muffled speaking.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

It got louder and I could feel the bed moving.

"That's just Tails hon."

"Why does he sound like that?"

"Cuz he's between Nicole's boobs."

He rolled his eyes and I swear I heard, "must be nice..." He cleared his throat, "We're pulling out today guys. We have to continue our mission. Those emeralds could be anywhere."

"Just as I was starting to like this little place..."

Tails gasped as he was released from his cushy prison. "Good morning everybody!"

We all greeted him. "I'm gonna be sorry to see y'all go. You livened up this here town. At least for lil ol'me."

"We're leaving soon?" Tails exclaimed. "But I wanna stay longer!"

"Sorry buddy but we have to find those emeralds. We can come back another time," he shot a smile at Bunnie, "Or maybe Bunnie can come visit us."

He crawled up into Sonic's lap, shot Bunnie a smile and asked, "Can you really come to see us?"

Bunnie's answer was cut off by a light squeal from below. "Than we can have another party!"

I giggled amusedly, "Good morning Nicole."

She shot me a large smile."I'll plan this time and it will be bigger and louder! You guys'll love it!"

"Life's not all about parties hon." I told her soothingly. "You gotta get serious sometimes."

"Okay Rouge!" She didn't seem like she got the message. "You'll teach me right?"

"Sure hon. We'll work on it on the plane."

Sonic cleared his throat. "Speaking of planes, how about we leave after a late lunch?"

"Sounds good blue."

"Yeah sugah, how bout I cook for y'all too? Think of it as me showing mah gratitude."

"Yay! Lunch at Bunnie's house!" Can we Sonic, please!" Tails begged.

"I'm all for it. Sounds like the perfect end to our little vacation. I'll even go get everything you need for it."

"I'll write you a list sugah."

"I guess I'm with Nicole for the time being." I shot her a reassuring smile. "We'll go shopping for some clothes for you." I glanced down ate he top she was wearing,"I don't think my shirts can take this punishment."

"Yes it is getting a bit stretched isn't it." She emphasised her point by stretching the bust of the top even further.

Sonic zipped towards his room quickly, Tails being dragged behind, "Well we'll get ready now! Rouge, we'll help you clean up after."

The door closed with a slam.

Bunnie and I broke into giggles and Nicole looked up in confusion.

"What was that about? Was it something I did?"

* * *

We checked out of the hotel officially at two o'clock, me in a denim outfit and Nicole in a different tank top and shorts.

Now I had to buy two new shirts...

"I'm so excited!" Nicole squealed. "My first shopping trip with my daughter!" She did a little twirl while walking and I let out a little sigh.

'She may be the mom but, really, who's watching whom now..?'

I opened the door to 'Femme Fatale'. Pleasant chimes welcomed us along with the light scent of lavender.

A lady-squirrel in a flattering business suit came up to us, flattening her skirt as she approached us.

"Good afternoon ladies. Can I help you today?"

Seeing as how Nicole was looking around in awe at the store I took the reins. "You definitely can. We're going on a trip you see? And my mom needs outfits that are both sassy and functional. Skirts, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, we need about five interchangeable outfits. And something to wear at night."

The lady looked wide eyed at the order. "You act like this is her first time shopping."

Nicole turned her attention to us, smiling wide. "It is!"

The lady looked extremely confused.

"It's a long story, hon." I said plainly. "So can you help us?"

She shook off her shock and replaced it with a nervous smile. "Well I'll try my hardest or my name isn't Lisa Capri!"

"That's the spirit hon!"

"Are we starting now?" At my nod she squealed again, "Yay!"

* * *

It was a long, painful, loud, colourful, wonderful three hours. Nicole was constantly coming and going from the change room with new fashions and styles. I laughed when I found that she preferred shirts and pants with a techno theme.

We left with an abundance of shorts, skirts, and tops. Not to mention three pairs of shoes. And a variety of accessories.

Her pile was three times the size of my pile.

I placed the clothes in my bag and took half of Nicole's pile from her. We thanked Lisa who looked about ready to faint from exhaustion.

Now sporting a pair of the stores signature capris, a shirt that fit her (sporting the phrase "World's Best Motherboard no less), and a large pair of sunglasses, Nicole looked like a brand new lynx.

"Thank you so much Rouge, baby!" She said smothering me in a hug, "That was so much fun! And I have all these new beautiful clothes!"

I answered her between breaths, "No problem... hon! We'll do it again sometime." 'Like when you learn how to put on a bra by yourself... That was an experience...'

"We'll have too! It was just so wonderful! Look! There's Sonic and Miles!" She waved over to the two boys who were sipping a couple of sodas.

They looked dead tired.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked at their disheveled state. "You look like you guys fought a war. Especially you Sonic."

"Gee thanks, Rouge. I'd like to see you try to rebuild a plane in three hours alongside the human workforce here." He pointed his head in Tails' direction.

"Oh that's right, the Tornado only fits two people." My eyes were wide. "The two of you did all that in three hours?"

"Uh huh! That and the shopping and even more improvements to the plane! It's even more way past cool now!"

"I even added a little something special for the little guy here. He didn't even notice." Sonic said pulling me to the side.

"What'd you two do? Huh?" He was on Nicole's back, looking at the piles of clothes. "Shopping? For clothes? Sounds boring." He faked a yawn, that turned into a real one due to his exhaustion.

"Don't fall asleep yet bud we still have lunch with Bunnie. And then we have to fly home, I'll do that if you're not up for it. You did go to bed late."

I nodded my agreement. "He's right kid, you have to get some sleep." He let out another yawn in acknowledgement. "Let me just get Nicole a bag and we'll head to Bunnie's house."

"Hurry up then. I'm hungry."

"Ooh Rouge let me go pick one out myself." Her eyes pleaded with me as she clasped her hands together. What could I say though? I couldn't tell my 'mom' no. So I sent her in the store with the money and watched her jog away with Tails on her back.

Letting out a tired sigh I collapsed into the chair Tails was in.

I didn't have to look up to see Sonic's smirk. "You look like you went through your own battle." He took a sip of his soda, "Care to vent?"

"Watching over that woman is impossible! I know it won't last forever and that she'll be more accustomed to the role but tight now she's just to excitable. It was like taking I was taking Tails! It's just so exhausting." I snatched the soda from his hand. "And now that she's around I have a serious case of boob envy!"

Sonic suddenly burst out in laughter, almost spilling his soda in the process. "Is that all? You're going to teach her about being proper aren't you? It's just that she's amazed by the new view she has and everything she can do. Tomorrow she'll have calmed down." He shook his head still chuckling.

My head slammed into the cushion of my arms on the table as I was left to calm down on my own, mumbling curses to the unhelpful hedgehog beside me.

* * *

I was greeted by a relentless shaking, 'I must've dazed off...' I saw a pair of shining blue eyes.

"Come on Rouge we're here."

"Where are we, sweetie?"

"Ms. Bunnie's house." I saw the tint of red that appear on Tails' face.

My eyes shot open. "How did we get here?"

"You fell asleep so Sonic carried you."

'Ah. That would explain the pair of hands around me...'

Emerald eyes met my teal ones as I bent my head straight up. He tried to cover up his red face with a smirk.

"So you carried me here all by yourself blue?" I purred, setting myself on my feet, "Talk about getting swept off your feet."

He had the good sense to look bashful before he retorted. "Like I said earlier, I know how to treat a lady." He punctuated the statement with a wink extending his hand for me to hold.

I took it and reached out for Tails and watched as Nicole took Sonic's free hand. Like that we approached Bunnie's front steps, hand and hand, where we let Tails knock on the door.

Teased blonde hair and a smile greeted us. "Hey y'all glad you can make it to my humble lil home." She signalled us all inside. "I'm just about done with the lunch. I just need to stir the iced tea, then we'll be all set." She gave Tails a kiss on the forehead. "You want to help me set up the table sugah-Tails?"

He tossed what he must have thought was a subtle glance to Sonic and his new mom. Sonic responded with a thumbs up and Nicole stopped looking at everything in living room house long enough to give him an excited nod. He clasped Bunnie's outstretched hand, letting her guide him to the dining room as he skipped beside her. "I'll call y'all in a bit okay?"

Sonic just about collapsed on the couch as soon as they left the room. I shot Nicole a sly look and pointed my head in the direction of the couch.

With a plop the two of us landed derrière first on the couch cushions, making Sonic shoot up with a yelp.

He let out a sigh of exasperation when he saw us. "Can't a hedgehog get five minutes to himself?"

Nicole's grin gave him his answer.

"So, sleepyhead do you know where we're heading next?"

"Well I was hoping dreamland... But the radar is pointing to five different directions. The squirt and I thought we'd let you two decide."

I was about to voice my opinion when I was interrupted. "Impossible. Five separate locations implies the falsehood that there are eight Chaos Emeralds."

"Well the radar doesn't lie Nicole, you helped build it yourself. And with three emeralds it can stretch the signal all over the Möbius." He paused for a second, "Though it is weird that the signal seemed to attract rather than repel the emeralds that we have." He looked directly at Nicole."Almost as weird as how you keep changing dialects like that."

My brain was getting fried from all this talk about these gems. "Slow down! I don't stand a word of what you two are saying!"

"We never explained the story of Chaos to you?"

"No and it sounds important too."

Ignoring the quip, Nicole started the lecture. Flourishing her hands, a small replica of a village appeared.

"Nice light show." I murmured.

"Long ago, when civilisation was new to möbius , There was a shrine on the edge of what is now the Mystic Ruins." Another flourish and the shrine appeared. "It was said that near this area vegetation grew bountiful and beautifully and nobody knew why. But with any place with good agriculture it was quickly populated by the world's inhabitants. The migration to the area led to a overpopulation of land and a conflict of ideals. Two chiefs emerged from the populous. Grandmaster Ix and Grandmaster Panachaman {A/N: Butchered!} and the populous divided according to beliefs. The Terra tribe," a flourish revealed a mountain as the symbol for the tribe, "focused on agriculture due to the land and the Nocturnes who focused on the development of technology." A black blade with pulsing purple lights replaced the mountain.

"The two clans lived apart in peace for some time but the inevitable happened. A war between the two clans broke out over the land. It was said to last many moonshines and daybreaks. Years into the war word flew over the wind that Ix had a trump card an ultimate weapon of sorts. Panachanana sent out men on an expedition for a trump card to defeat Ix's weapon but coincidently enough it was his mother who found the source. Seven gems that had appeared out of nowhere, surrounded by the most beautiful marble shrine with the cleanest water. Approaching the shrine infused you with a sense of power and Panachanamana wanted it." I saw Bunnie and Tails leaning against the wall, listening to the story even Sonic was listening attentively instead of taking a nap like he had wanted.

"Panachananamana wanted all of the energy for himself so he brought the remains if his army to watch the spectacle. Against his mother's protests. In the middle of the ceremony something went wrong. It's described that a great flash of light was all that could be seen and the sound of a waterfall was all that could be heard. And then everything was gone. This from the writings of Maya, Mother of Terra."

The digitised pictures stopped but the lynx kept talking. "She was one of the only one to be spared and she says that she never saw the gems again, that's because they flew off."

We were all quiet for a long time, absorbing the information. Sonic went back to closing his eyes, lying back against the couch.

"We should head towards the weird one first. If we don't I know it'll bother me until we find out." I gave my opinion softly. "Hunters curiosity."

Nicole piped up, "But there are bigger thing-"

Sonic cut her off, "Hey, hey! We'll discuss this later okay?" He looked pointedly at Nicole and signalled with his eyes to the others in the room, myself included. He turned to Bunnie. "Food's ready, right Bunnie?"

"Sure is Sugah-hog," she said after a moment's hesitation. All of a sudden her cherry demeanour seemed out of place in the little group and she could feel it. "Sugah-Tails helped me set the table in a snap."

"Good cuz this is one hungry hedgehog." He jumped onto his feet. "Lead the way beautiful."

She did and led us to the dining room where a huge spread of food awaited us.

"You do know that it's just us eating right?" I chuckled nervously.

Sonic let out a low whistle. "Wow Bunnie you really went whole hog on this meal. And whole chicken. And- are those chilli dogs I see?" He finished excitedly sitting down in a seat.

Bunnie let out a coy giggle. "Well mother always told me to cook more than necessary. I think y'all can see that I took that to heart."

"And we're glad you did!" Sonic held out his knife and fork, ready to devour the meal. "Can we start now?" He pleaded.

Taking her seat Bunnie gave him a smile and a nod.

* * *

Finished with dinner all too soon they bid the southern belle farewell.

"I'll miss you Bunnie." Tails said as he gave her a hug. "You promise to visit?"

Giving the cub a kiss on the forehead, she smiled softly. "I promise with all my heart sweetie pie."

The hug from behind her was a surprise. "A little impulsive huh sugah-hog?" She giggled.

"I think you know the answer to that Bunnie." He said almost reluctantly. "Take care of yourself." He let go and a concerned look covered her face.

Nicole and I were given hugs with promises to return and we were just about to leave when she called Sonic back.

He turned to us. "You guys go. I'll catch up."

"I better not see any lipstick on you when you get back." I warned.

"I highly doubt that's the case but I make no promises," With a wink he walked back.

Shaking my head I led our group to the plane with Nicole carrying Tails on her back.

Bunnie's expression was stern and impatient but being her, she couldn't hold it. Collapsing on a chair on the patio she signalled for Sonic to do the same.

"What's wrong Bunnie?" He reached out for her hand and was surprised when she pulled away.

"Don't y'all 'What's wrong' me. I should be asking you that question." Her gaze softened. "What's wrong sugah? That goodbye there... it isn't the hedgehog I know."

With a sigh Sonic turned his head away glancing at the setting sun. "It's nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over. Just let this hedgehog deal with it okay?"

He made to get up but she pulled him back down. "No that's not okay. Something's bothering you and I reckon that it's something big. Something more upsettin' then just leaving this place."

He smiled and stood up, she didn't bother stopping him this time just watched him with sad eyes. "Like I said before Bunnie, all you need to worry about is taking care of yourself." He turned towards her flashing her a smirk and a thumbs up. "And All you need to know is that I promise that you'll see me again." He was gone in a gust of wind.

"You're one troubled kid sugah. Too troubled if you ask me." Bunnie whispered as the streak of blue disappeared into the forest. Standing up she wiped her dry eyes and headed to her garage. She went in the back and pulled out a large tome. "Something tells me that you're gonna come in handy real soon."

Her blonde locks blew in the wind as she entered her house and her eyes widened at the note left on the inside of the door.

* * *

Jumping right into the front seat of the plane Sonic gave us a thumbs up. "Ready to go?"

I nodded for the group as Tails was sleeping and Nicole was anxious about her first plane ride.

"How do you like the new ride? Pretty sweet huh?"

"I'm actually impressed Blue." I replied in awe at the new plane.

The wings went from being a bi plane to two sets of streamline wings with one in the back. There were four seats now. Two directly behind each other and the other two in an amphitheatre style. It looked a lot sleeker now than it did before and can now fit the four of us comfortably.

"The seat your sitting in collapses when we need it to, it makes the plane smaller and it gives us less room to be hit." He gave me a smirk. "It also works if I wanna chill on the wing."

I made sure I was fastened in, Tails too before I gave him a nod.

The feeling of the air around me as we took of was surreal, better than any other commercial airlines.

"You haven't really flown until you've flown in a plane like this..." I breathed it out, so softly I'm surprised Sonic heard me.

"I never thought that I'd hear that coming from someone who could fly themselves." The island was just a speck now.

"I agree with Rouge," even Nicole was awestruck. "It's so calming, and the sunset is so pretty." It really was beautiful, purples and oranges complimented the natural blues of the sky and it was reflected in the giant mirror that was the ocean.

"Let's count it down." My suggestion came suddenly. "From ten."

The two nodded.

"Ten." Sonic started.

"Nine."

"Eight!"

"Seven," we were counting together now. "Six."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

A humming noise erupted behind us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a beautiful moment." Sonic turned around in shock and recognition.

Her sly smirk went well with the gleam in her golden eyes. Purple hair flowing along with her gown as she stood on top of the giant mech.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted.

"Blaze?" I whispered.

"I promised myself that I'd get revenge Sonic the Hedgehog." She raised her right hand and immediately an armada of familiar aerial robots appeared. And thanks to the help of a new benefactor," She lowered her fist, jumping into the cockpit of the giant beetle like machine, "My promise will be fulfilled."

So focused were we on Blaze that we failed to notice the hovered floating in the distance. It's lone occupant watching with curious eyes.

"Egg Lancer! Strike now!"

* * *

What's this?! Two updates in a weeks time?! Madness!

Well they leave vacation to head right back into action. Blaze is back for more and with no Tails to fly the plane can the family win?

Next time we get to meet the illustrious Dr. Ivo Robotnik And watch a battle and discover where they go next... If they make it out...

Hint: It has to do with Robotnik

Thanks for Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

-Survival

When the vicious pincers snapped just above my head one thought crossed my mind.

'I really hope that Sonic lied about Tails being a better pilot than him...'

Aileron rolling away from the ramming mech and photon bullets, Sonic shouted out. "Heads down! I can't really fight this thing like this so we're evading!"

Well damn.

Pushing mine and the half awake Tails' head down I just barely peeked at our opposition.

There was the same number as the first time we fought them so it was the beetle that was the main focus.

Blaze attacked again, at the same angle, pushing us down towards the ocean as we dodged.

"Sonic," I shouted over the clang of the heated pincers, "Stay up! She's trying to push us down!" He nodded with his head facing forward.

After the next strike we were at the water, the waves splitting as we flew over. Sizzling could be heard as it hit the heated pincers. Putting on a boost of speed, Sonic barely evaded the pincers that were now directly behind instead of above.

Sonic noticed and was able to fly just above the pincers.

"You can't keep this up forever hedgehog," The cat shouted calmly, "I will kill you."

Sonic either ignored her or wasn't paying attention all together. Trying to find any way to keep her at bay.

All of a sudden I was pushed back and Sonic smirked as he leaped onto the nose of the plane.

"Finally ready for action bud?" He asked calmly.

"Ready Sonic! Lets go!"

A claw reached out and grabbed my waist as I saw the plane shrink and fit to a three person plane. It placed me back down and even put on my seatbelt as I was sat beside Nicole.

"You insult me, hedgehog. Do you really think a kid can defeat me?"

"Think and know babe." He replied as Tails manoeuvred the plane up and over the beetle. "My bro's got this."

We were chasing her now and she turned around to remedy that but before she could charge, Sonic attacked. Jumping up and off the plane much to my shock, he landed on a joint connecting the pincers.

I'm mid air he taunted her, striking a pose. "I know if I can outmanoeuvre you my brother definitely can."

He fell below and landed back on the nose of the plane before dodging a beam that came from above. "Let me get rid of the company before we continue." He jumped again, using the cockpit of the dangerous mech as a launching horse he made his way into the sky where Blaze looked at him in reverence.

He made a show of landing on the first one and steering it into another. Using the explosion to propel his jump to the next which he cut through like a buzz saw through paper. Tails quickly caught up to him as he free fell through the air and he used that as a method of climbing the tower of robots.

"Why is she not chasing you?" Nicole questioned. She was staring in awe at the situation being her first time in actual danger.

Tails answered calmly. "She's afraid of heights."

"How can you tell," I asked.

"The beetle is an awesome machine. It has amazing manoeuvrability in both the vertical and lateral planes and can remain at top speed while in reverse. She doesn't want to use it at its full potential, keeping it simply lateral. That's because she hates being high up. There's no downside in going up and it would be super easy for her to win."

I'd never thought I'd hear such an in depth reply to the simple question but it was an answer that made sense.

He pumped a fist. "That means that if we stay up we win."

"Ready?"

"Ready Sonic!"

"Go!"

Armoured parts fell to the ocean with a satisfying splash and the blue blur landed directly on the mech.

He leaned forward facing the cockpit with a set face. "Do you see Blaze? You can't win."

Visibly shaken by the quick defeat Blaze slumped in her seat.

Before she was flung out of it suddenly.

Reacting quickly Sonic grabbed her hand before she could fly far and her momentum carried him with her.

"I gotcha! Tails!"

"I'm coming Sonic!"

We caught him just before he touched the water. Landing him on the newly reformed seat. He placed Blaze inside before jumping back on the nose.

We watched as a pod descended into the cockpit, it's single occupant looking at us disdainfully.

"Sonic!" Nicole's voice was filled fearful excitement. "That's him!"

"There's a reason I don't let others pilot my mechs. They always seem to fail." He looked directly at Blaze. "Consider our contract terminated princess."

His eyebrows rose in fake shock. His eyes covered by goggles. "It would seem that I have forgotten to introduce myself."

Standing up in the cockpit his odd form could be seen in full. An egg shaped body on two long legs that seemed skinnier in in comparison. With a flourish he took a mocking bow. "I am the illustrious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Genius inventor and future ruler of this miserable excuse of a planet."

Sonic called up to him from the nose of the plane. "More like Dr. Eggman, gigantic narcissist and future janitor."

The doctor raised an eyebrow in question. "Janitor?"

Sonic smirked, stretching,"Yep. You're gonna get a lot of practice cleaning up all the junk that you make after I trash it."

"You talk a lot for a rodent."

"Let's see you try to shut me up then." Sonic taunted.

Sitting down again, Robotnik's machine launched itself backwards.

Sonic stood on the nose of the plane before launching his arms backwards. He turned to Tails.

"Launch me, and follow me." He ordered.

Tails gulped. "But Sonic we're over water!"

"Trust me this isn't my idea of fun but it has to be done." He turned to me, "If anything happens do something about it."

"Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically. "Don't drown."

I heard a "Thanks for the tip." In return as he was suddenly launched right on top of the water.

I watched as he skipped like a stone for a while until his feet revved up in a blur of red.

He was running on water.

He quickly caught up to the Egg Lancer but had to skip to dodge the lasers. He lifted his hand and pointed at them for us to see. Immediately our own photon blasts erupted out of the enhanced weaponry, all homing in on the targets.

Sonic jumped on a branch of coral while he was running, grinding on it until he had to touch the water again.

At the end of it he launched an attack on the mech's cockpit cracking the glass that shielded the doctor.

I flew into action as quickly as I could dodging our own blast as well as the doctor's retaliation. I put all my energy into catching up. Sonic had lost momentum and if he hit the water now he'd sink like a sapphire.

The mech's pincers opened wide and I could feel the heat as I was between them, just barely grabbing Sonic's hand.

I closed my eyes as I tried to pull back, it was futile though the pincers were already closing.

Was I ever relieved when it missed.

There was a char mark on the cockpit from the fireball that hit it. And behind us there was steam from where the red hot pincers touched the water.

"You fool!" The voice was vicious and sent shivers down my spine. I retreated through the steam back on to the Tornado. Blaze was standing on the nose now and I had to place Sonic beside her while I stayed behind them. "You come to my country with lies, and weakness. Only to attempt to kill me when you deem me unworthy!" Her hands held flames as she got angrier.

"All of my hate goes to you! Every last ounce of it!" She raged as she let loose a fireball the size of the chaos emeralds. First one, then another until there was a whole barrage directed at the mech.

Sonic stood out of her way and Tails launched him back at the water. I flew carefully above him in case he needed to get out quickly.

"Give me some vertical Rouge!"

I pulled him up easily lifting him high above the mech. The lasers followed us as we went higher. Now that we were given a clear view of the battle we spotted the tyrant... laughing. And we could see why. With every fire pellet that Blaze tossed at him a blue force field emitted from the front of the machine.

I heard Sonic growl at the sight before he let go of my hands, falling towards the robot.

In a ball he landed with a mighty crash on the cockpit, shattering the glass that shielded Robotnik.

"You think this is a game? You nearly killed one of my friends! And here you are laughing!" Sonic's face was stern and the doctor's face was unwavering. "Listen and listen good, Eggman. You and I both know that this isn't the last time we'll meet. I'll come after you, I'll stop whatever crap you're up to."

Robotnik raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So you're the one who infiltrated my ship. I must say I'm impressed! But you act like you've won this battle."

Sonic smirked in return. Before jumping straight up, letting the wind carry him towards the Tornado. He just barely avoided the incoming onslaught of laser blasts that pierced through the mech.

I caught him by an outstretched hand and watched as the fat tyrant fled the exploding robot in his slightly damaged pod.

"Next time we meet,hedgehog You won't be so lucky!"

The rain of fireballs stopped at those words and the lasers stopped trashing the machine.

Sonic looked on at the fleeing mad man for a long while, thinking. "Rouge. Get me to those lasers."

I nodded, not even trying to reprimand him for his lack of manners. He scooped one under each arm so that I was holding his feet now.

The sight that greeted us back at the tornado was... weird Blaze was unconscious in the seat that I was in Tails was smiling at Sonic and Nicole looked petrified.

"You were so cool Sonic! You tricked him with his own laser!" He noticed the laser that Sonic was carrying. "Speaking of lasers..."

"Upgrades to the Tornado, bud." Sonic answered simply, stashing them in the undercarriage. "Something tells me that we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Sonic are you okay?" Nicole asked meekly. Sonic jumped back to her and kneeled beside the seat she was in.

"I'm fine Nicole. But when we get back to land we need to talk." He'd whispered the last part but I heard it clearly thanks to my large ears. She nodded, still shaking slightly and he gave her a tight hug which she eagerly returned.

"Tails get us to the nearest capital city." Sonic ordered. Tails mock saluted with a smile before blasting off.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a half hug before I could sit down. "Thanks for the save there. I owe you one"

"Just one? How many is it that you owe me now?"

"One." He replied with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him before jerkin a thumb towards Blaze. "What do we do with sleeping princess here?"

"Set her on a plane to Empire City as soon as possible, get her back to her people."

"I don't think she'll behave for that long?" Nicole pointed out.

"Well then we better go double time." Sonic said. "Tails! Can you make it to Central City without falling asleep?"

"Sure thing..." he covered a yawn, "Sonic."

"Methinks the kid is a little too in over his head." I chuckled, "take a nap kiddo, hopefully no more robots come to interrupt."

He stretched and yawned again before giving his seat to Sonic who gave him a high five in return.

"You did good, bro."

"Thanks Sonic."

"Our little ace." He returned the smile that I sent him. He went to sit in his seat before he was pulled by Nicole, who put him in her lap. Gladly snuggling up to her, he let out a smile as she motherly stroked his cheek.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

The flight was a silent one and didn't take very long at all. The only sounds to be heard were Tails' snoring and Blaze's light snarling. She did have a right to be angry so I didn't hold it against her but it made the ride a hell of a lot more awkward.

* * *

Sonic got us to Central City, the capital of the Hospair continent in little over an hour. We were lucky enough to find a spot on the crowded runway, and after being forced to shell out some of my more ill gotten cash, forced to wait through a lengthy customs line that was only made longer by having the princess of Soleanna with us, and finally a drive to a hotel that Sonic whined about the whole time.

Eventually we pulled up to a really grandeur hotel: Ark and we settled into two separate rooms, Nicole and the boys in one and me and the pleasant princess in another.

Joy.

Luckily fire kitty was exhausted so she didn't give much trouble when it came to borrowing one of my shirts and going to bed.

At least this one wouldn't get stretched out. I smirked at that thought before heading to bed myself.

* * *

Well this is my last post of 2012 and I think it came out alright. We meet Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, get to battle one of the better bosses from Sonic Unleashed (in my opinion) and Blaze's rage breaks. Now were in Central City home of G.U.N. Which may or may not give you a hint to who the president of this town is. Another hint is that they were mentioned earlier in the story.

With that said I'd like to wish all the people who read this story a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And as always: Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

-Terios

Nicole lay in bed with Tails, stroking his head softly as he snored. Her eyes were following Sonic as he paced around looking down at his shoes in thought.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She started.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

He finally looked over to her. "The doctor mostly. He knows who we are now so a stealth mission won't work. He'll probably be watching us." A yawn suddenly escaped his mouth.

"I think you should get to bed Sonic. You went to sleep late and you're exhausted."

He shook his head incessantly. "Nope I just need a run, that'll clear my head."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Nicole I need to figure this out by tonight," He buckled up his shoes and stretched lightly. "I'll be back in half a hour."

"Sonic-" a slammed door cut her off and she sighed, stroking Tails's hair still. "Call me mom..."

* * *

The silence of the night was nonexistent in the metropolis. Clubs, restaurants, bars, and combinations of the three had music that filled the streets.

Rapid footsteps added to the noise as Sonic whizzed by on the rooftops. His head was calm and clear as he stopped to look over the city. Lights filled the sky and he could barely see the stars.

"Give me small town Station Square over this any day. I'm all for having a good time but I passed three dance clubs on this block alone." He could hear the music coming from below him it was distracting as he tried to enjoy the not so quiet night. Shaking his head in disappointment he took off again.

He wouldn't find a place to think here. He let out a smirk. "Since when have I ever stopped to think? Never! Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest thing alive and no crazy doctor is going to get me down!"

Hopping from building to building gave him a sense of belonging. The wind on his face as he ran just shy of Mach one it truly was what he was meant for.

He ran until he reached the edge of the city, just as confining as the rest of it except for one thing.

"Can I help you?" He turned to face the person hidden by the night. "You've been on my tail for a while now. That's impressive by the way."

"It's my job to make sure any and all suspicious persons are dealt with." The voice, gruff and certain, replied. "As such, a person running on the rooftops of the city becomes my responsibility."

Understanding, Sonic nodded. "Guess it's my bad then, huh?" Seeing the opposing hedgehog nod he turned to face in the direction of the hotel. "I'll be going then," Sonic gave a wave with the back of hand. "Be seeing you."

His acceleration was halted when the

other hedgehog appeared in front of him. The blue hedgehog let out a whistle. "You're pretty quick!" He rubbed the underside of his nose with a smirk. "Almost as quick as I am."

He watched as the stern crimson eyes scanned him. The black hedgehog scoffed. "You're comparing yourself to me?" A quick laugh left his lips. "You're not even good enough to be my fake."

Sonic's face formed into a frown, before his smirk turned competitive. "I think you better take that back or else I'll have to make you eat those words." Sonic stepped around him. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

The hedgehog grabbed his shoulder. "I won't. You have not been dealt with. You need to come with me."

"Sorry pal. I've got to get home to my family. If you want a date that bad set it up yourself."

He was stopped by words this time. "If you want to run so badly I propose a race. Winner decides what happens."

A smile turned on the blue hedgehog's face. "Name the place. And get ready to eat dust."

A short run later found the two in a large dome.

Hands behind his head, Sonic followed the other hedgehog. "You never told me your name buddy."

"You never told me yours." He deadpanned.

"I guess you're right," Sonic chuckled. "Names Sonic."

"Shadow."

"Don't talk much do ya?"

Suddenly the dome's scoreboard lit up. The two hedgehog's names and pictures appeared.

"Way past cool." Sonic breathed. "That's one good looking hedgehog."

"To the starting line!" An energetic female voice bounced from the speakers.

The hedgehogs lined up on the track on lanes three and six, Sonic jumping in place, Shadow with his eyes closed.

"The race will be 5 laps! 2000 m! "

"Only?"

Shadow turned his head in surprise. "How long do you want to run for?"

Sonic thought quickly.

"How bout 20 kilometres?" He gave a smirk.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Your arrogance will cost you."

The loud speaker boomed again. "50 laps! 20000 meters. Racers on your mark!"

They turned into mirrors of each other.

Sonic swung his arms to the right of his body his left leg forward and more bent then his right and a smirk on his face.

Shadow swung his arms to the left of his body right leg forward a d more bent then his left and a focused frown on his face.

"Get set!"

They hazarded a look at each other before focusing in front.

"Go!"

The mirror shattered in a flash of blue. The race was over before it even started.

Sonic blasted off at the speed of sound, only getting faster from there. Shadow was left to wonder just where the hedgehog came from. The surprise of the blue hedgehog's speed made him falter. He hadn't had to actually try to win a race in years.

His surprise put him at least seven laps behind and at that point...

He finished the race though the same seven laps behind as before.

Sonic was there with a cocky grin on his face.

"I guess I win." He winked to his opponent before turning around to the exit. "I'll play with you some other time." And he seemingly fazed out of the room his speed carrying him away.

A blonde woman left the announcer's box her face a mixture of confusion, awe, and fear.

"Shadow... What happened."

Shadow's face was stoic as he looked out the exit. To where the blue hedgehog vanished.

A smirk and then a chuckle came from him. "A challenge Maria. Finally a challenge. And his name is..."

* * *

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Nicole scolded. "Do you know how late it is? No, of course you don't you wouldn't let your mother wait up for you for so long!"

Sonic flinched at the sarcasm laced comment coming from his pyjama clad mother. He'd just opened the door and found Nicole on the computer. He'd barely said "hi" when she exploded.

Now hands in front of his face and with a nervous smile behind it he tried to pacify her.

"N-Nicole! I was just out running! I got into a race with this other hedgehog then I got lost on my way back!"

Nicole didn't falter in her anger. "No! No! No! If you're going to be out late you call! I read that on a website for mothers!" She went on explaining what she had learnt about motherhood, while of course scolding him for being late.

Sonic would not get any sleep that night.

* * *

A short little inclusion just to keep the blood flowing.

So yay for Shadow! And, what's this? Maria?! Well this Is my planet Möbius so I want to see how this pans out. Hopefully well. And that definitely won't be the last time we have a race between those two so look out for that.

So, as always, I leave you with a "Thanks for reading!"


	14. Chapter 14

Challenge

"Princess kitty is still sleeping," I slipped into the breakfast table as I told the news. We made sure to have somewhere to eat when we chose the hotel.

I heard a non-committal groan from the mess of blue quills beside me. Turning to Nicole I asked, "Is he alright?"

She was biting into her sandwich and daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin before answering. "He's fine dear, just a bit tired. He spent the entire night running rampant like a delinquent."

Raising an eyebrow I gave a confused look to the cybernetic beauty.

Tails, who'd been quiet as he tore into his waffles, answered my silent question. "Mommy spent all night looking up materamity websites. She was still at it when I woke up this morning."

"That's 'maternity' sweetie." she reached over to Sonic and pulled him up by his ear, waking him up with a jolt and a yelp.

"I'm up!"

"We can see that, 'night owl'." I teased.

"Don't sleep at the table, honey. It's bad form." Nicole scolded.

Folding his arms in front of himself, Sonic laid his head on them. "Who told you that, a warden?"

"Of course it wasn't, it was Chichi Ferret of course."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise when the name rolled off her lips. "Nicole… you didn't happen to know that Chichi was a bit… insane? She got her kids taken away from her because of the way she enforced her rules." I thanked the waitress who brought my fruit salad without taking my eyes off of the shocked lynx.

"I… I didn't know that…" her face fell at the news. "I just wanted to be a good mother for my babies…" I could swear I saw the tears welling up inside of her sad eyes.

Sonic surprised me when he spoke up. "Nicole-Mom, it's not up to some crazy woman to teach you how to raise your kids. Learning to be a mother is like learning to be yourself, it's a unique process for everyone. What works for others won't work for you," he'd raised his head and was looking directly at her, albeit tiredly.

She sighed as she took that in. "I guess you're right," she gave a small sad smile and gave him a one-armed hug. "Thank you dear," she gave him a peck on the cheek before she looked over and thanked me as well.

I smiled before changing the subject,"So what's on the agenda for today, mum?" I popped a sweet strawberry in my mouth.

Smiling slightly Nicole answered, "Well we got lucky it seems. According to Tails it seems as though an Emerald is in the city."

"You're kidding?" I asked, surprised.

"Not at all. But it seems that it is being held by the Prime Minister's bodyguard."

That woke the dozing Sonic up. "What? He wouldn't happen to be a hedgehog would he?"

Tails answered as he leaned back, finally full. "Yup, he is! A fast one too. He isn't your brother is he?"

I watches as Sonic's face darkened at mention of his brother before he covered it with a smirk. "Last time I checked buddy you weren't a fast hedgehog, you are a smart fox," He ruffled his hair playfully. He turned to us ladies as he finished answering, "I think I know him though. I might have run into him last night, he's the guy I raced." he tried to cover a smirk by rubbing his nose, "Raced and completely destroyed."

I could feel my face drop and my cheeks flush with an angry blush. I grabbed the smug hedgehog by his shoulders and shook him violently. "You mean that you had the Chaos Emerald right under your nose and you didn't grab it?" I was livid. That fourth emerald should have been as good as ours by now.

Sonic pried my hands from his shoulders. Holding them at bay he tried to pacify me. "Calm down. I didn't know who he was or where the emerald was back then. There will be more opportunities, trust me," with that he let go of my hands and stood up from the table, his food barely touched. "I'm gonna go kickback somewhere. You guys have fun."

Tails reached out for him. "But Sonic! What am I going to do all day?"

Sonic had the good nature to be saddened about the fox cub's state and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry bud, I'm too tired to do much of anything today. I really just want to find a cozy tree and chill. Maybe you could hang with Rouge?" he gave me a pleading look and I relented.

"Yeah, stick with me kid, you won't regret it."

Tails smiled at me before hugging Sonic goodbye. Sonic gave me a wave and Nicole a kiss on the cheek before he jogged out of the building.

I was so caught up watching Sonic run that Tails jumping into my lap surprised me. "So what are you doing today?" He asked with a smile.

I ruffled his hair like Sonic did, "We'll do whatever you want today. You did save us yesterday." I said with a sincere smile.

Nicole got up from the table, her sandwich finished. "You kids have fun today. If you need me I'll be at that big mall we saw on our way here." I let out a relieved sigh, at least I didn't have to watch her this time.

"Okay mommy, whatever you say," Tails waved, trying, and failing, to hide his distaste for the mall in a way only a four-year old could.

I laughed at his antics, "Money's on the table, hun, the one in my room." Nicole nodded as she excitedly skipped out of the restaurant.

I finished the last of my apple and wiped my mouth before leading Tails up to my room.

"Where are we going? Rouge?" Tails asked.

I answered with a smile, "Don't worry I've just got to change out of this... faux pas." I signaled down to my 'outfit', purple pajama pants and matching shirt. "I can't possibly go out like this."

"What's a faux pas?" innocent blue eyes looked up at me.

"It's a, uh..." I really had no idea, but I wasn't going to let him know that. "It's like a fashion crime. You can't wear it outside or the fashion police will get you!"

"Ooh! well you better change, I don't want you in jail," he gave me a hug. "I can't hug you if you're there."

I lifted him up and gave him a proper hug and a peck on the cheek. "You're too cute!" I opened the room and placed him on the chair beside the vanity. "I'm going to the bathroom to change, you stay here, don't wake up Sleeping Fury," he nodded as I took my clothes into the bathroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found us exiting the lobby, I was holding Tails' hand as he skipped along.

"You look pretty, Rouge." Tails beamed at me.

"Thanks, cutie." I smiled at him, pulling on my denim jacket, it was a tad cool out today. "What do you want to do? It's your day."

"Let's go to the park!" his tails whipped wildly."

"Okay kid. Let's fly!" I started to jog before I hopped into the air and let my wings take over. I turned back and watched as Tails copied me, his twin appendages whirling like propeller blades as he took to the skies. It was an amazing sight really. With a flap of my wings I gained altitude and Tails easily kept up. Soon we were as high as the tallest building.

Tails was laughing blissfully as we looked around the city. Spotting a large patch of greenery he took the lead with a "Follow me," he started his decent.

I flapped my wings once, twice, a third and final time before gliding the rest if the way to the park's space. Watching as the fox cub slowly and safely dropped to the ground I called out.

"Hey Kid! Watch this!" his eyes looked up as I flapped my wings one more time to gain height before leaning forward and folding them inwards.

Picking up speed I spun my body like a drill. I was quickly approaching the ground with my nosedive and the world around my target was spinning in a wild circle.

Seconds away from impact I opened my wings again, letting them catch air and pull me up. I flew just above the ground, snatching a wild flower from the ground. I fit it into my hair as I delicately floated to the top of a tree, sitting on an outstretched branch.

Tails had come to meet me at my resting spot, clapping and cheering as he crashed into me. I caught him as I swung around the branch, the both of us hanging upside down.

"That was so cool!" He raised his hand for a high-five and I gave him one. You were like, 'vroom' then 'whoosh!' he moved his hand to imitate me.

I was about to thank him when I heard cheering from below. Turning my head around, I saw that my little performance had amassed a small crowd, a crowd who'd seemed amazed at the spectacle.

"That was amazing!"

"Did you see that mommy!"

"So graceful! With so much poise!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

I took an upside down bow to my crowd before the dropping from the branch and, with a couple body twist, righted myself and landed to take a curtsy.

"And here I thought I was the daredevil."

The voice held the familiar cheekiness that I'd become accustomed to over the past week. I looked up in the tree to see Sonic staring down at us, smirking.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"Hey bud," he have a short wave. "Having fun?"

Tails nodded excitedly. "Tons!"

"Good to hear. Don't mind me though, you guys just keep doing what you're doing. Call me when you're done."

"Sure thing blue boy." I blew a kiss, "Catch you later."

With a grunt of acknowledgement he closed his eyes and resumed his nap.

With a shake of my head and a small smile on my face I grabbed Tails' hand and we made our way to the park.

* * *

Tails was having a great time just goofing off at the park. It was actually an extremely spacious place, there was a water park across the field and an outdoor theater far to my left. Surrounding us was a track where it seemed as though some sort of construction was going on.

I folded my jean covered legs and pulled off my jacket, revealing the black t-shirt with 'I Bite' in silver letters. I watched as the small rabbit girl, even smaller than Tails, toddled over to the swing beside the one the fox cub was on.

"Hello!" I strained my ears as the bunny started to talk.

"Hey," Tails replied with a smile as he pushed himself higher. "I'm Tails, what's your name?"

"Cream," she smiled. "Are you here with your mommy too?"

Tails shook his head and pointed to me. I waved."I'm with my big sister and big brother. Mommy's out shopping," he stuck out his tongue at the thought of being in a mall.

Cream gasped. "That's the pretty lady who did the show earlier! That means you're the fox who can fly!"

Embarrassed, Tails looked away, "Yeah that's me... It's okay if you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

Confusion laced Cream's face. "Why wouldn't I want to play with you? I think it's cool!"

"Really?" Tails had a wide smile on his face.

Knowing he was in good hands with the kind rabbit, I zoned them out, just in time to answer the older rabbit who'd approached me.

"May I sit here?"

Moving my jacket to my lap I answered, "Yes, sure."

The lady seemed quite formally dressed for the park, wearing a fully buttoned blouse and a long frilly red skirt.

Silence rained over us as we watched the two play. "You've got a very cute daughter. Nice too."

"Thank you dear, that brother of yours is very sweet, bashful even. It's nice to see children with manners, it's a rare find."

I absentmindedly nodded as Tails started to push Cream on the swing. "Much as I'd like to I can't take the praise for that, I just recently joined the family really. His brother is the one who you should tell."

"Ooh adopted? I have a little girl like that, she's at her ballet lessons." I gave a grunt of acknowledgement this was all information I didn't need. She noticed and changed the subject. "Any-who I've never seen you around here before do you live around here?"

With a shake of my head I answered, "No we're a traveling family. Can't get enough of adventure, even the kid there loves it."

"Oh and here I was looking to set up a play date between those two. The park's closed in a couple of days and it would be nice for Cream to have such a well-mannered friend."

"Why's the park closing? Does it have anything to do with the construction."

The motherly rabbit nodded before reaching into her handbag, pulling out a flyer.

'Blast Race! Anything goes! Wednesday in Central Amphitheater.'

Nothing really interested me until the last part.

'Winner gets the jade gem of power!'

At the bottom was a black and red hedgehog, standing calmly with an outstretched hand holding a green Chaos Emerald.

I gasped at the sight, luck had brought us another emerald! I excused myself from the rabbit with a, "I'll be right back," and flew over to where Sonic was sleeping.

I landed on his lap, startling him and I forced the paper in his face. "Read!"

"Alright! Alright! What's got you so excited?"

"Read!" I demanded again. Maybe I wasn't acting my age but I didn't particularly care. We'd just found our fourth emerald and all we had to do was win a race! Sonic's forte!

"Hey, that's the hedgehog I raced last night! Shadow..." He allowed himself to smirk. "He's probably pissed that I beat him so badly and wants a rematch."

"So you can beat him? Perfect! We can race, take the emerald, dump princess pussy, and go find the other three!"

"It probably won't be that simple but that's what I'm going for anyways. He probably thinks he can win if he challenged me again."

"But..?"

"-but I won't let him win. Bragging rights ya know? Fastest thing alive can't lose a race."

I gave a short cheer, pumping my fist. "Yes! One step closer to the end of this treasure hunt."

"Yup. And there is no way that Eggman can stop this hedgehog." he gave me a sleepy thumbs up. "Heck! No one can dream of catching me!" He gave a confident chuckle.

He glanced over to the park where Tails and the rabbit girl were. "I can't have the squirt thinking I'm anything less than the best."

"That gives me an amazing idea! We're all entering! Me, you, and Tails! First second and third!" I don't know why I thought of this now. I don't know why I thought it was so good. But hey the family that races together stays together.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "As long as you're ready to eat dust, I'm game."

* * *

Guess who has risen from the land of the dead!

I'm back after a impromptu hiatus. A mixture of writer's block, problem's with the female persuasion, and school got in the way of my true love, writing. But now, after my last exam I have all the time in the world to write, both fanfiction and the story that I'm (trying to) writing. If anybody is interested, send me a PM I'll gladly tell you about it and I'm always up for some help.

This Chapter took so long to write, I just wanted it to be more than simple filler but at least you get some character development and a DragonBall Z reference! That being said my DragonBall Z story is at a standstill. While I know, for the most part, where this particular story is going I have no way of knowing where that story is going. I know who's going in it but the plot is going the way of Garlic Junior.

Why I'm telling you guys this I don't know. This is Sonic not DBZ.

Any way I'm back, I'm rested, I'm better than ever after this chapter.

Thank you and Goodnight!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
